Love Letters to Thee
by Asahiyama Hime-Chan
Summary: For you, discovering the fact that your pen pal buddy is someone you know, is tough, and discovering the fact that you may even be in love with that person is even tougher. But knowing that you're soon going to live in a world without them is the toughest
1. Dear Whoever You Are

**Warning before we start:**

Alright people, this one person thinks I should have a warning for this story because she got all pissed at how Risa acted in the third chapter. So before we move on, I have a warning. For those who love Risa to death and thinks she's the best ever (which personally, that's fine by me) I'll just say, as this story progresses, she kinda acts like a bitch. So if you are uncomfortable with that, I suggest that you turn away. If you decide to read on, please do not yell at me expressing and over exaggerating your opinions as to how I've made Risa act. Personally, I don't think there's anything wrong with it. But if you get offended by reading the third chapter, I apologize dearly; I have no intentions of offending anyone in any way. Plus, before you read on, another warning... the characters may be OOC, so I apologize for that.

Now thats over and done with; please, read and I hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 1:

Dear: Whoever you are…

_Dear: member #478,_

_Hiya! I'm member #316. It is a pleasure to meet you; or I guess is this case, write to you. So; seeing that this is like, the first letter of this stupid "PEN PAL" thing, I don't really know how to start off; so I guess I'll start off with the basics: How are you? What's your name and how old are you? I'll start off there. ^^ it'll be great if you replied. I was forced sign up to this thing, so im trying the best I can._

_From: Member #316_

_P.s- Do you like cheese? Sorry; my friend told me that I had to ask something random at the last minute and this was all that I could think of. _

Dark rechecked his letter for the last time that day before sealing it into the envelope. What a great job he had done; though it was under 100 words, excluding the "Dear's" "From's" and "P.s's" he knew that when writing a letter to someone for the first time, it was good to keep it short. Now all he had to do was to send the bloody thing.

"Dark!" a voice called from the hallway. "It's time to go, hurry up!"

Dark quickly stuffed the envelope into his pocket and grinned; "Yeah! Coming Daisuke!" he shouted back and ran down the stairs.

Ever since the big battle between Dark and Krad and the black wings; Dark knew the only way for it to end was to seal Krad and himself back into the black wings. Though everything went according to plan; three months after the sealing, for some reason, the black wings spat both Krad and Dark out of it. The thing hadn't been cut like before, nothing had altered it, there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. And yet; Dark and Krad came back out. God knows why.

And once freed, the only thing Dark could do was to call forth to with and fly back to Daisuke's home. And from there, he just ended up living with them. A normal 17 year olds' life.

It had also been decided that they send Dark to school. He had to do something while he lived through his teens; so why not? Though he was capable and smart to run a country; there were still a lot of things he could learn from this new era that he now lived in.

And during his stay with his host, Daisuke thought that it be a great idea to join a pen pal program so he could get to know people around the world; seeing that the school suggested it, Daisuke took all the chances he could. He even bugged Hiwatari-kun to give it a try, tried suggesting that Krad join too. But that didn't end so well… Hiwatari just smiled and walked away. Daisuke thought that if Krad joined; he'd become more social; but that immediately went down the drain…

"Hey Daisuke." Dark greeted as he came up to Daisuke at the doorway.

"You ready?" Daisuke asked while putting on his school bag. "We'll have to drop by the school office so you can drop your letter off."

"Yeah sure." Dark replied with a grin. "I'm somewhat kind of excited about this letter thing…"

Daisuke smiled. "Aren't you?" he asked. "You're going to gain a friend, and who knows where this persons' situated in. it could be China, Greece, Australia, anywhere."

"Yeah I know. Who knows where this _Member #478_ is. I hope the dude replies though…"

Daisuke tapped the top of his shoe against the tiled floor to get his foot comfier in its shoe. "It could be a girl. How do you know?" he asked.

"Oh yeah; that's right, _I'm_ the only one that signed up for the thing. What happened with the whole '_Don't worry Dark; I'll join with you. So let's give it a try' _thing, huh?" Dark asked sarcastically.

"A ha, ha… yes. To tell you the truth Dark; I forgot."

Dark turned and started to put his own shoes on. "Hmp!" he hmp'd. "What a likely story you tell me. But okay, okay; I'll leave it at that; the reason why im so sure that it's a guy, is because I signed up for a guy."

Daisuke gave a confused look as he opened the front door, "But why a guy? I thought you'd pick a female pen pal. You always pick female"

"True. But just think about it Daisuke." Dark said as he stepped outside. "If I get a girl, things could get crazy if she found out who I was or if she wanted to meet face to face with me."

Daisuke stepped outside. "By mom; we're off!"

"Bye Dai-chan; Dark!" Emiko shouted down from the hallway. "Have a great day!"

Daisuke closed the door and started walking off down the street with Dark. "It could be the same with a guy." Daisuke said, continuing their conversation. "How do you know that pen pal-ing a guy isn't worse than a girl?"

Dark's face suddenly dropped. "And who's the one that convinced me to do this in the first place? But god; I hope not!"

Daisuke slightly chuckled at Dark's face. "He might be worse than Harada-san."

Dark's face dropped deeper from its position while tinting a dark blue meshed with a blackish purple colour. "Please…" he slowly pleaded. "Don't bring her into this. I swear to god I need a restraining order against that psycho chick!"

Daisuke smiled. "Don't worry; I'll doubt you'll get her."

"You bet I won't!" Dark quickly retorted. "I'll die if she found out about this. I bet she'd kill off the programmers to tell her my member number and threaten to let her be my buddy…" Dark shivered at his last thought of Risa bombarding the school office demanding for the pen pals office address. "Then she won't stop writing letters to me. Oh god! Daisuke, what have you gotten me into?" Dark shouted while grabbing onto his purple hair.

Daisuke sighed and started to rub the back of his neck. "Dark…" he slowly started. "I truly, highly doubt that will happen."

"Says the boy who couldn't get away from our dear touch-me-all-over blue-haired commando…"

Daisuke suddenly blushed. "D-Dark!" he started to stammer. "Don't say weird things about Hiwatari-kun!"

Dark chuckled. "Awww… look; you're blushing."

They both turned a corner on a street and started to walk up hill towards the school. Dark continued to chuckle and started to jog a little ahead of Daisuke. "We better hurry, dear Daisuke; your prince charming is probably waiting for you in class!"

Daisuke super blushed. "Shut up!" he shouted very nervously. "He's just my friend!"

Dark gave a sly grin. "Yes… is that why your heart stopped going spastic for Riku and started cheering on Hiwatari?" He asked.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mea-" he didn't get to finish. Dark was sprinting up the hill. "You better hurry Daisuke otherwise we'll be late for school!" Dark shouted back. "And I really don't want to run into Risa!"

Daisuke sighed and started to run after Dark. "Dark-!" he shouted. "Wait up-!"

When the boys arrived at their school gate; they had just made it by five minutes. And Dark didn't come across Risa; thank god. But he did come across Hiwatari Satoshi. Aka: blue commando boy!

"Uooowh… well if you'll look who it is. It's our dear Sato-kun~~" he ended cooing at the 'Kun' part. "How are we today; good? I hope so" he then turned and started to head off to his class. "Oh, and; try not to rape Daisuke in public today, will you?" he asked while waving his hand in the air.

Satoshi didn't really know what to say. He just randomly came across Dark and Daisuke; then all of a sudden was told not to rape the boy… weird. He then turned to speak with Daisuke. He still hadn't said good morning to the kid.

"Niwa-" Satoshi stopped when he noticed the expression on Daisuke's face. It had pure Dark domination written all over it; at the same time blushing like mad with tightly closed fists; how cute.

"Um… I'm just going to ignore that. But; how are you?" he asked trying to change the subject. As he watched Daisuke turn to face him; his red angry blushing face had slowly started to calm itself and his fists started to loosen. He then smiled those bright pearly whites.

"Im great Hiwatari-kun; how are you today?" he happily asked.

Hiwatari smiled with his reply. "I'm good. Having a hell of a hard time controlling Krad though…"

Daisuke's smile slightly dropped, "Oh… I guess he is somewhat hard to control… but at least he's not trying to get his own body anymore…"

"Yes…" Satoshi agreed. "I guess you're right about that. But why did the black wings reject them in the first place?"

Daisuke folded his arms and looked out the window. "I don't know…" he said. "But what's done is done. Im just glad that you're here to take care of Krad. Who knows what he'd do if you weren't there to stop him."

Satoshi slightly chuckled. "Yeah, probably. If I wasn't there he'd probably try to bring upon the apocalypse"

Daisuke chuckled in return. "He needs to open up a little more. Have you tried convincing him to join the Pen Pal program?" he asked.

"I've tried twice already, he just won't do it."

"Maybe you should try just one more time. Maybe he'll agree."

Satoshi gave a 'uh-huh, yeah-sure-that's-going-to-work' look. "Niwa; you said that last time"

Daisuke slightly blushed. "I know… a heh heh…" he started to a feel slightly uncomfortable. "Maybe just one more time?"

Satoshi sighed. "Alright. I'll try; but why do you want him to join so badly?" he asked.

"Well…" Daisuke started. "I just think we should all just get along. We're no longer enemies, so why don't we become friends? Krad doesn't need to be locked in a room all day. He can come to school, like Dark has. I know they hate each other, but I don't see a reason to fight anymore. They have bodies of their very own now; so there isn't a reason to fight." Daisuke then smiled. "You and I are friends, aren't we?"

Satoshi just looked at Daisuke. He then smiled back. "Yeah; we are."

Daisuke then shined his pearly white smile. "Im glad."

As the two were having their own little moment of happy silence; the bell rang.

"Oh! The bell" Daisuke said as he turned and looked at the other students walking to their class rooms. "I've gotta get to class; I'll see you later, okay Hiwatari-kun?" he then started to slightly jog away.

Satoshi just stood there. "Um…" he then called out to Daisuke. "Niwa!"

"Yeah?" Daisuke answered as he turned around.

"We're both in the same class…"

Daisuke slightly blushed. "Oh…"

In Dark's class room; he was once again; surrounded by a million girls.

"Hey~ Mousy-kun" one girl asked, leaning over onto Dark's desk. "Let's go out on a date~" she asked while trying to do these puppy dog eyes, that she was clearly failing at. She looked like she came out of an eye surgery that had gone bad; really bad.

_Ugh! Leave me alone! Please!_ Dark pleaded in his mind. _And quit with the dog eyes! You look like you're desperately trying to wink, but can't! _"Um…" Dark slowly started to play the part. "Sorry beautiful; but I'm busy this week" he then lifted her chin up with his finger to face nose-to-nose with her. "Maybe next time" he then hesitantly kissed her on the nose. Usually he would never hesitate to kiss a woman; but he didn't quite know; maybe it was the winking that put him off. She _was_ kind of annoying.

"Good morning class…" their teacher announced as she walked into the class room. Her name was Ms. Moori. She was a beautiful twenty four year-old with long brown glimmering hair that reached her waist. How she kept it that from damaging was a mystery to Dark. She had very little make-up on, maybe just a little blush to bring her cheeks out a little; she wore a nice white summer dress with a yellow cardigan over it. It was so hard for Dark not to hit on her; though, if he did, he was sure to get a detention or it probably be taken as a joke. But Dark never jokes; especially when it came to beautiful women. But he kept himself seated.

"Today we have a new student joining our class today." She happily chirped. "Now; he doesn't talk very much; I only got a 'Hello' and that was it. But I hope you can all make him feel welcomed."

Dark slightly snorted. _Not the social type, eh? Reminds me of someone._

"You can come in now dear…" she slowly said while smiling a sweet smile.

Dark quickly looked up from his seat and looked at the doorway to see a tall handsome male walk in. Dark's mouth suddenly dropped as he realized who that male was.

"K-Krad…" he slowly chocked out. "What the fuck…?"

As Krad walked in, he had a face that said: 'I'm in a room full of idiotic mortals, I want to leave, let me bloody go home!' but that all changed when he noticed a mass of purple hair towards the back of the class room.

"M-Mousy?" he chocked. The whole class immediately directed their gaze towards Dark.

Dark started to freak as the whole class was staring at him. _Crap…_ he thought.

"Do you two know each other?" Ms. Moori asked. "Well that's great!" she said as she clapped her hands together. "Hikari-kun can sit next to Mousy-kun!"

"WHAT!" both Dark and Krad asked in union, Dark standing up in his seat while slamming his hands on his desk.

"Well Hikari-kun; why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" their teacher asked, completely changing the topic.

"Huh?" Krad asked.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself." She happily repeated.

"Uh… alright…" Krad then gave a killing glare towards Dark which made the whole class shiver; except Dark; he was used to it.

"My name is Hikari Krad. I'm…" he then stopped and started to count his fingers and started to work something out in his mind. _I'm over four hundred years old, but if I tell them that they'll think it's nonsense; I think I look like an eighteen year old; or maybe seventeen… _"I… uh… am seventeen years of age" _that should be okay… _"And I like…" _Shit. What do I like?_ "I like, um… reading books and painting."

As silence fell in the class room; it was soon filled with sighs and girly giggly-ness. The girls had fallen victim to him.

Dark started to lean back into his chair while staring up at the ceiling. _What the hell?_ He questioned himself. _Why the bloody fuck is Krad here; and my class room too? I swear to god if I have to stay with him every day of the week during class, im seriously going to kill myself! Or I could just kill him._ Dark then started to notice Krad slowly walking up towards him. "Ugh…" he groaned.

"Can it, thief. Im not here because I want to." Krad spat. "So fucking deal with it."

Dark's anger started to bubble up inside of him. It had only been less than a minute and he already felt like blasting the bastard out the window.

Krad sat down at the desk he was assigned to, which was next to Dark's. He was really glad that the desks weren't connected; otherwise he would have murdered the teacher for putting him there.

As the class continued on with its day, it had become a very awkward class. When it came to lunch Dark immediately grabbed Krad by his arm and started to drag him out towards the back of the building outside. He dragged him down stairs, banged him against walls, through people; most like bashing him through them actually, and then last, when they were outside alone; he bashed him up against a wall.

"Why the FUCK are you here Krad?" Dark shouted angrily at Krad. "What the hell are you planning?"

"Get your filthy hands off of me thief." Krad spat while gritting his teeth.

"No way. Not until you tell me what you're bloody fucking planning."

Krad sighed. He didn't really mind telling him his reason for being at the school. He just really wanted to get Dark to let go of him. He hated being touched. He knew reasoning with the idiot wasn't going to work, so he had to use force. With that, Krad wrapped his legs around Dark's waist.

_WHAT THE? _Dark shouted in his mind. _WHATS' HE DOING? THAT'S MY-!_ He blushed.

Krad waited for the right time for Dark to drop his guard. And when he did, he quickly twisted his body round and flipped Dark off.

Landing on his two legs Dark glared up at Krad. "Ow…" he dully moaned. "That hurt you fucking bastard…" there was no way that Dark was going to be nice to Krad. He was a homicidal sadistic blond that needed to be spat on. And Dark was going to make sure that happened.

"Now, now; there's no need to be like that Dark…" Krad faked a nice voice. "You simply just wouldn't let go of me."

"I swear to god im going to punch you…"

"Hmp. You'll receive a detention for punching another student if I'm not mistaken."

Dark stood up and screamed "Arrrrggghh! I swear to god!" he then turned and summoned a bit of magic and punched his fist into the tree. "Why the fuck are you here?"

Krad then sat down onto the grass and leaned back against the wall. "Relax Mousy." He bitterly ordered. "Satoshi-sama said that I should attend this 'School' because it would help me become more calm and social. And seeing that I have nothing to do all day, I decided to go." He then glared at Dark. "But that doesn't explain why _you're_ here." he finished with slightly gritted teeth.

Dark slowly sat down next to Krad. As he sat, Krad slightly flinched. "Basically the same as you; except for the social part. Im very social compared to you." he looked at Krad and received a "Hmp" as a reply. "Yeah…" he continued. "Im much more social than you."

After that, the two surprisingly sat in a peaceful silence. Enjoying the scenery; but not really much of each other's company. Though that was soon forgotten because of the peaceful silence.

Dark got slightly pissed when Krad broke the silence with a question.

"Oi thief."

"Yes…?"

"Is it normal for thirty people to spy on you while you sit on the grass around here?"

Dark gave a confused look. "What?" he asked.

"I knew you were stupid, but stupid enough to make me repeat?"

"Just repeat it." Dark asked irritated.

"I said; is it normal for mortals to watch you in secret while you sit down on the grass to watch the scenery? Because there are about thirty of them hiding behind the trees; ninety percent of them female…"

Dark finally realized what Krad was getting at. "Yes…" he slowly mumbled. "That is normal for a place like this."

"Oh… isn't that that Harada female?"

Dark quickly spun his head towards the trees. "SHIT!" He quickly stood up and raised his arm into the air. "With!" he shouted and within ten seconds a pair of black wings formed onto Dark's back and he flew off. Krad just watched as the thousands of screaming fan girls came rushing out from the tree's and started following after him.

"Hmmm… interesting…" Krad mumbled to himself; and with that he stood up and walked away.

. . .

The next few days were a little bit of a pain for Dark. Not had he have to deal with the millions of fan girls; but now he had to deal with a homicidal hunter that wanted to kill him every minute he was within a five foot radius of the guy. It had turned out that Satoshi had told Daisuke a lie about Krad because he knew if he told Daisuke the truth, Daisuke would tell Dark, and Dark would simply commit suicide, or just attempt to kill him where he stood. And thinking up an excuse for that was far too bothersome.

A week had passed since Dark sent his letter to the Pen Pal company and he thought now should be the time that he receive a reply. It wasn't long until the door bell rang. Dark quickly walked down the stairs and watched as Emiko opened the door.

"I have some mail for you today." Said the postman with a happy smile on his face.

"Why; thank you post man." Emiko happily replied with a smile five times better than his. She took the mail and closed the door saying good bye to the man. She then flipped through the mail and called out to Dark.

"Dark!" she called out. "I think it's a letter from your pen pal. It has a member number on it."

Dark grinned and dashed over to Emiko. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "Is it for me?"

"I don't know; have a look."

Dark looked down on the envelope and smiled. There on the envelope said: _Member #316_ Dark quickly took the envelope and run up to his room. "Thanks Emiko! It's for me!" and with that he shut the door.

"My…" Emiko said smiling while placing a hand on her cheek. "Aren't we excited?"

Upstairs in Dark's room; Dark sat at his desk and quickly opened the envelope. In the envelope was a yellow pastel coloured piece of paper with a hand written message on it.

_Dear: Member#316,_

_Hello. I am member#478, and I guess it is a pleasure to write to you too. I am good thank you, and yourself? I do apologize; I am still not very comfortable with revealing my name to you just this yet. But I am okay with telling you my age; I am seventeen. How old are you?_

_You were forced to join this; why were you forced? You shouldn't do things if you are not comfortable with them. Do your friends know that? I was black mailed into doing this so I guess we are somewhat on the same level here. I was told that I had to do this otherwise I would be kicked out of the house; and I don't really know anyone other than the person I'm living with right now. He said that I should gain more friends and be more nicer to the people around me. I'm not much of a peoples' person as you might call it. _

_And yes; I guess I like cheese. I have not had it in a long time though. It might be nice to have some right now. And it is okay; it is nice to know that you have friends that help you out in things that you are unsure of. Like putting in random questions at the end of a letter._

_From: Member#478_

Dark smiled down at the letter. This person sounded like a really nice guy; and for some reason he was really eager to write back to him. Perhaps joining this thing wasn't such a bad idea after all. He quickly opened his desk drawer and pulled out some nice sheets of letter paper and a pen and started to write his reply.

_Dear: Whoever you are,_

* * *

A/N: Yo. This is my first attempt at D.N. ANGEL so I apologize dearly if it does not please you; like if any of the characters are too OOC. I try to keep them pretty close to their originals' but Dark is always thinking about girls and joking around and Krad is always like: "WORLD DOMINATION!" and its kinda hard to think of a way for the stiff to lighten up and at the same time keep him in character. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter there are still many more to come! ^^ and I would love if you people reviewed. I need to know what you think.


	2. Why Not Start Over

Chapter 2:

Why Not Start Over?

_Dear: Whoever you are;_

_That's great! Im glad you feel good! Im great thanks. I just got your letter and after I finished reading it I started on my reply. And dude; that's fine if you don't want to reveal your name to me; I understand completely. Can I call you something else instead of "Member# 478"? Like a nick name or something? But you were black mailed? Haha; your friend reminds me of a little creep I know; he's pretty good at black mail. And your 17? So am I! Paper hi-five! But yes; I was forced. Similar reasons to you actually; just not the whole "get kicked out" part. My friend suggested that I join because he thinks it would be a great experience to meet someone new and all. Now that I think about it; I'm kinda grateful for the little squirt; I'm really glad that I got someone that sounds nice like you. You're a nice person right? _

_Haha; yes, cheese. I like cheese too. I like cheese bread the best. You should have some sometime. But tell me a little about yourself; I'll start so you get where im coming at. I don't mean personal things; like things you enjoy and stuff. I like girls; but not in a bad way of course! …maybe a little. I like reading books; though I'd usually never admit that to others because they'd just laugh at me. I'm like the number one guy that all the girls want to marry; and it's really annoying; I think I might even have a stalker. _

_That's why they'd probably laugh at me. I have all the looks but no brains. But occasionally you would catch me reading; not those detectives' crap; but you know; actual things that can teach me something. There are so many things going on in the world today._

_But there's a little bit about me. Now it's your turn. Write back soon!_

_From: Member#316_

_P.s- See? It's just ugly and plain to call someone or yourself a number. So; can I call you Gum drop? It's the first thing that came to my mind._

It was in the early evening that Satoshi decided to have a cup of orange juice. As he poured himself a cup; Krad came walking in.

"Satoshi-sama" Krad asked.

Satoshi gave a sigh and faced his 'roommate'; that was nice; you want to ask someone something and they sigh in your face! "Yes Krad, what is it?"

"Usually how many days per week does the average school student attend school?"

"Um… usually five Krad… why…?"

"I was just curious that is all…" he said and turned around and headed up the stairs.

There were times when Krad could be really strange sometimes; and that was one of them. But Satoshi just shrugged it off and continued with his orange juice.

"Hmmm…" he agreed with himself. "This is good juice…"

. . .

The next day at school during lunch; Krad had no one to sit with… so he sat alone under a tree and thought that maybe he could watch everyone else enjoy their lunch; seeing that he probably won't be able to enjoy it. But he did bring some food; Strawberry Pocky. Well; it wasn't exactly food; more like a snack. As he started to open the medium sized pink box; a tall Dark figure towered over him.

"Can I sit?" the figure asked.

"If you must…" Krad replied not looking up at the figure. He was having trouble opening the bloody thing and was concentrating only on his Pocky.

The tall figure sat down and looked at Krad and then the box. "Would you like some help with that?" he asked.

"No." Krad answered struggling more with the thing. "I am… quite capable of doing it myself thief."

Dark chuckled. "Very well suit yourself. Tell me when you need help with it." He then pulled out a thick book from his bag and started to read.

Krad then noticed the book Dark was reading? "You read?" he asked rather surprised, "Since when?"

Dark expected, when looking up, was to find a blond male looking confused at him; but what he came across was something a little different. Sure he had a confused look on his face; but he was kinda chewing at the pink pocky box while trying to rip it away from his mouth hoping that it would rip open. He looked like a dog having way too much fun with his chew toy and Dark couldn't help but laugh.

"What are… you doing…?" he asked in between laughs.

Krad looked insulted. "How dare you laugh at me Mousy! I am simply just trying to open this bloody thing!"

"Well you're doing it the wrong way moron!" he said and took the box from Krad's mouth. "There's a little spot here where you rip open, and then the whole box opens." Dark told Krad as he demonstrated. He then smiled as the box opened. "See?" he asked. "Not too hard is it?"

Krad glared down onto the box as he took it from Dark's hands. "Thank… you…" he softly mumbled; a soft pink blush sitting on his cheeks.

Dark noticed the blush on Krad's face and found it astonishing. Krad had actually thanked him for something. Usually he'd deny it and keep trying. But he didn't. He let Dark take it and thanked and blushed at him. It was kind of funny yet cute. Maybe his stay at the school was changing him.

"Hey…" Dark slowly asked.

Krad looked up with a Pocky stick in his mouth. "Iesh?" he answered, mouth full.

"Why do you think we were let out of the black wings? I sealed us back in to save the town, and yet; we were both released; why?"

Krad swallowed his bickie before answering. "Well… I really don't know the actual reason; but I like to believe that we were given a chance at life. We have our very own bodies, actual organs, real blood, and we take longer to heal too; like a human, yet; we are still not human. You and I are still considered as Kokuyoku. We still have our magic, we can still fly. I can still blast your head off with just one of my feathers." Dark flinched and glared as he heard that last comment but continued to listen. "We are still the same; yet; we are not. If that makes sense to you."

Dark smiled and looked up into the sky. "Yeah. That makes sense…"

"But you still haven't answered my question."

Dark looked back down at Krad. "What question?" he asked.

"Since when do you read books; and big fat ones at that?"

Dark looked down at the book he was reading and then at Krad. "So?" he asked. "I like to read; it's not that much of a big deal is it?"

"Actually yes; it is Dark. Out of all the years that I've known you; _all_ the years that I've known you; I've never seen you read, yet, act like you even read a book. You always talk about hitting on girls."

"Gee… thanks" Dark blandly appreciated Krad's _compliment._ After a while the two just sat in silence. They've been doing that a lot lately; they would talk for around twenty minutes then just sit in silence; a nice peaceful enjoyable silence. A silence that they would only share; if they were to try it with somebody else; then it would just feel awkward.

"You know…? You've changed." Dark simply stated. "Have you noticed that?" he then looked towards Krad who was still chewing on a Pocky stick.

Krad just shook his head in a 'No I have not noticed' reply. "Hubb I?" he asked mouth full of strawberry biscuits.

"Yes… you have. It's the beginning of your second week here. You're in a place where people demand respect; usually if someone did that to you; you'd blast their head off. You've somewhat learned how to get along with people; heck, even with me. Look at us; we're less than a meter apart and we're having a conversation under a bloody tree." Dark then smiled and folded his arms over his chest. "Trust me; you've changed."

Krad looked away from Dark and looked at the long green grass. He had changed? Was that a good thing, or was it something bad? Krad was just happy that he had his own body, free to do the hell he pleased. Live an actual life, raise a family, watch them grow; all that jazz. Or maybe something different; become a celebrity; become a drug fanatic, become a lunatic as the fame reaches his head. There were so many things he could do now that he had a body. But he still had to be responsible for his own actions. Like to make sure not to fall over and break an arm and a leg. Krad just wanted to start over; now that he had no reason to hate the Niwa's he can just leave them alone; though if they were still stealing; then he might butt in.

"I just want to start over…" Krad softly mumbled to himself. Dark looked at Krad and smiled. Sitting with the guy wasn't half bad; though he was forced to sit with Krad by Satoshi seeing that the blond was a loner at the school; he thought that he would regret it badly. These two have been enemies for centuries and finally when they get their own bodies; Satoshi comes along and says 'Oi Dark. Krad's alone; sit with him. Or else.'

At first Dark highly objected. But as they argued more and more; he finally gave in.

. . .

"What!" Dark loudly questioned.

"You heard me Dark. I want you to keep Krad company during school." Satoshi simply ordered. "He has no one to talk to and he's still not getting along with everyone. They might say 'hi' to him, but that's it."

"Well that's his problem! Why the hell do I have to sit with him? He can deal with his own shit!" Dark retorted and folded his arms and turned the other way.

"Dark…" Daisuke slowly said. "I think it's a good idea. You're both here and there's no reason to fight. So why not start over?"

"Start over?" Dark asked irritated. "Daisuke; we've been archenemies for hundreds of years. And now all of a sudden you want me to _start over_?"

Daisuke smiled. "Yes. There is no reason for you to hate each other anymore. So why not start over?"

. . .

Dark softly chuckled at himself. _Start over huh?_ He mentally questioned. _I guess, why not? The guy looks like he's actually willing to give life a go._ "Oi, Krad?" Dark asked.

Krad looked up from the grass and looked at Dark. "What is it thief?" he questioned. He didn't like that look that was sitting on Dark's face; he knew it was something idiotic.

"We both have bodies, we can do whatever we like. So; why not start over?"

Krad just sat there. What did he mean by 'start over'? "Start... over…?" he then tilted his head to the side. "Start what over?"

"Start us over…" Dark answered. "Everything that we've had, been through, our thoughts of each other; all that jazz." He then smirked and held his hand out towards Krad. "Hi. My name is Dark Mousy; nice to meet you."

Krad hesitated as he looked at the awaiting hand that lay in front of him. Ohhhh… that's what he meant; but was it safe for him to take it? Was it a trap; a 'Pull-my-hand-and-something-pops-in-your-face!' thing? Krad didn't know whether to shake it or not. After a few more minutes of hesitating; Dark slightly shook his hand side to side snapping Krad out of his thoughts.

"Well?" Dark asked. "Can we start over?"

Krad sighed and took a hold onto Dark's hand and shook it firmly. "Hello. My name is Hikari Krad. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

_Dear: Member#316,_

_I see… alright. Nick names do not matter with me so I do not really mind if you call me… um… Gum Drop. And seeing that you are going to call me this; I am going to name you: Crow. I have decided with this name because I can see a crow outside my window and it is too bothersome to think of a specific name for you. Please forgive me; if you do not like it, I do not mind changing it. It's just far too annoying to think of something…_

_And exactly what is a "Paper-Hi-five"? Are there floating paper number fives in the air? I do not see any though…_

_And please do not worry; I am a nice person… occasionally. But that is somewhat irrelevant. _

_Cheese bread; is that good? It sounds nice maybe I should eat some someday. Though, you have already said that. So; you are seventeen are you? That is fascinating. Who knew I'd get someone the same age as myself? I feel somewhat blessed; I wouldn't know how to react if I got a forty year-old; but im guessing that they assign you to the same age group. And there is nothing wrong with reading. I love to read, you learn so much from them. You shouldn't care on what people think about you when you read. If you enjoy that; then you should keep going._

_Now; as you shared a little about yourself with me, it is only fair that I do the same with myself. I too, also like to read; though I mostly draw and paint. There is this boy I know; he is a couple of years younger than me. But he is a magnificent artist. But I would never admit that to him. But I do sometimes like to think that I'm better than him, though I know that we are both equally wonderful in our own talent. He would be stronger in some points and I would be weak, whereas I would be stronger in others where he would be weak. during my class time, while the teacher is teaching the lesson to the class, I would usually be ignoring her because I already know what she's teaching; so I would just draw till the lesson ends. I own an A3 black covered art book. I usually sketch portraits but I also like to paint unusual things; like, if we were to say that we walked past a jewellery store and in the window was a blue hart shaped pendant with a red ruby in it; I would simply just paint that and add a few more extras to it; unordinary extras that is. Though the pendant thing is actually my own idea… I just used it as an example. _

_And there is a little about me. I hope that this satisfies you._

_From: Gum Drop._

The next day at school; Krad and Dark were sitting with each other more frequently than usual; all the students started to get suspicious that those two were getting something on; but of course, that was just a rumour. During lunch times, Satoshi and Daisuke would come and sit with them and talk; Krad didn't really mind; it was nice to have company.

"Alright class" announced their teacher; Ms. Moori, "I want you all to complete your homework on your civil war booklets, page 85, unit 2.9 by Monday next week. Am I understood?"

The whole class replied with a long lagging "Yeeeeeeeeeessssssss~~"

"Good" the teacher happily smiled. "Then I will see you all tomorrow." And with that she left the class room and in came the next teacher. A tall broad shouldered body builder like figure male; named: Mr. Cunningham.

"Alright you worms; listen up!" he loudly announced. As the whole class groaned, you could see that as Ms. Moori closed the door, she had a hint of sympathy for the class. How she felt sorry for the poor buggers.

"As you all see" the male teacher continued. "Today is the day that your 'biology' homework is due. I want you all to line up in a single file in front of my desk and one by one, pile your books on top of each other and then sit back down. Got it?"

As the class moaned some more, one by one, they all slowly started to stand and line up. Dark just sat there reading. He was reading some kind of aeroplane mechanics book. He then sighed and closed his book.

_God…_ he thought. _I can never enjoy my book when we have this guy. Can't he speak in a normal manner for peats sake?_ He then looked over to see what Krad was doing.

"Oi; Kura-chan. Whatcha' doing?" he asked, very innocently. He then noticed that Krad was sketching in a black art book. "Heeh~ you draw?" he asked; slightly surprised. "Since when?"

Krad sighed and closed his book. "How many bloody times must I tell you not to call me that?"

Dark smiled and chuckled. "You know I won't do that." He said. "Kura-chan is your official and permanent name given by me. Now that we've started over; I'm going to speak to you as freely and carelessly as possible; which goes for you too mate."

Krad's head dropped down as he sighed again. "There is nothing I can do to make you stop?" he asked.

"Nope" Dark happily chirped as he leaned over onto Krad's desk. "Nothing at all."

"Very well then, I shall call you something in return."

"Go ahead. It can't be any worse than 'Dark-san'" Dark said in a very girly Harada Risa style.

"Hmm…" Krad looked out the window and saw a black sparrow sitting on a tree branch next to a crow. "How about crow?" he asked. Dark froze. That was the exact same name that Gum Drop had decided to call him; that was a surprisingly weird coincidence. What made him choose that name?

"Oi…" Dark slowly asked. "What exactly gave you the idea to call me that?"

Krad looked away from the window and looked at Dark. "The crow outside the window" He simply stated while pointing to it. "And there's really nothing much I can think of; and it's simple and short" he then folded his arms. "Plus; it's too bothersome to think of anything."

Dark just stood there; those reasons were very similar to Gum Drops'. But he decided to leave it for now. "Alright. You can call me crow…"

"Alright." Krad answered and decided to continue with his sketches; as he opened his book to his previous page. Dark froze (Once again) in the book he saw a blue coloured hart shaped pendant with a red jewel in the middle that had a few sketches of wings and a few flower petals.

_Oi oi oi… are you__ shitting__ me here? Isn't that the same thing that Gum Drop mentioned in his letter? That is very weird…_ Dark then shook his head to make it disappear. _No, no… it's probably just some really popular thing to draw… yeah; that's it! _He then smiled and leaned in closer towards Krad.

"What are you drawing?" Dark happily asked.

"Hm; this?" Krad gave a small smile before answering. "I came up with this during class last week."

Dark's mouth dropped onto the floor as thunderbolts flashed furiously behind him; at the same time, his eyes went round and white like golf balls. Krad noticed this sudden change of atmosphere and attitude of Dark's' and couldn't help but ask.

"What's with that face?"

Dark just stood there; same expression. Golf ball eyes without a mouth. _No…_ he thought. _It can't be… Krad isn't Gum Drop. Im letting this get to my head… maybe I'll…_

"Gum Drop…" Dark faintly whispered; quiet as a mouse. Dark flinched as he saw Krad flinch at the name.

"What… did you say just now?" Krad questioned as his eyes went curiously wide.

_NO… no; fricken; way… _

"No; actually." Krad spoke. "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

Dark looked at Krad. "Oh… you didn't hear me? No. its fine; I was just mumbling to myself."

"Oh; alright." Krad then happily returned to his work.

"OI! MOUSY!" came shouting Cunningham. "WHERES THAT DAMN BOOK OF YOURS? YOU TOO HIKARI! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" demanded the general like figure.

Dark groaned as he stood up. "Yes, yes… coming…" he mumbled. He then took his book from his bag and lazily slouched over to the teacher's desk and lazily placed his book on the mountain stack. Krad soon followed; just not without the slouchiness and laziness. He just stood, took his book, walked, and handed it in. then he happily walked back and sat down like he was the rightful king of the land.

_A new start huh?_ Krad thought. _I might be able to pull it off…_

As Krad was happily deep in his own thoughts of god-knew-what; Dark was sitting next to him at his own desk deep in thought. Though what just happened sounded oh-so-like Krad was Gum Drop; Dark knew that couldn't be possible. Because:

1) Krad wasn't the letter writing type. If he wanted to tell you something then he would tell it to you straight, instead of writing something that would take a week to send when you could just tell him in ten minutes. And:

2)They were a waste of money and time. Money as in: paying for the stamps and postage; and time as in: it's a waste of time; hello? Ever heard of a text message? With letters you have to buy letter paper and nice fancy envelopes which could cost a bloody fortune. And last but not least:

3) Because of the annoyance you'd get while writing the bloody thing. You'll get family members bugging you on what your writing and they would never shut up! It takes time and patience to write a letter nice and neat.

So Dark was pretty sure that Krad was defiantly and most unlikely to be his pen pal buddy: Member#478; aka: Gum Drop. Sure they had similarities; but it was just impossible, just impossible. But first. He would have to have a small discussion with his little blue boy: Hiwatari Soushireidono.

* * *

A/N: -Sigh- who here has eaten cheese bread before? I have; it's good. But anywho. I'd like to thank the three people who reviewed my first chapter of this story; though this story kind of sucks; im glad you people like it. ^^ (Happily nods head at screen) and if anyone is wondering about Krad's nick name "Kura-chan" but I doubt any of you are. I didn't want to use the term: "Kraddie-Kins" where ever that may have originated from… but I basically got his name from his actual name that's spelt in Japanese: Ku-Rad-Do which in my terms would equal to: KURA-CHAN, from the "Ku" and "Ra" part of his name. I wish I could somehow copyright it but that's somewhat impossible… but Im going to try anyways…

Kura-chan copyright 16-7-2010 AUSTRALIA.

If you people have seen it somewhere else; then it would be great if you told me. ^^ I hope you've enjoyed my story so far…


	3. Run Run Run as Fast as You Can

Chapter 3:

Run, Run, Run as Fast as You Can!

_Dear: Gum Drop,_

_That's great! Im going to call you gum drop from now on! But, um; crow? I don't really mind, but wouldn't you say it's a little strange? Not many people go up to their friends saying 'Yo! Crow; what's up bro?' okay; maybe rhyming morons would; but that just happen to come out all rhythmical. What I'm trying to say is that not many people come up to their friends calling them crow. But if you like it that much; I really don't mind. Look at me; im fricken calling you gum drop, so I guess there's really not much of a difference._

_Paper hi-five is a way of sending a hi-five through a letter mate. And a hi-five is where two people slap their hands together signifying victory or something awesome. Something like that…_

_Yes! Cheese bread is good! If I ever get a chance to meet you; I'm defiantly going to buy you some! But if you're going to end up buying it yourself, then please tell me. But a forty year-old? God! No! I'm not that old. And I don't think they even let you pair up with someone that old too. In case they're a pedophile…_

_But that is so cool; you like to draw? Wow; I would love to see your work. You've got to show me someday. Im not much of a drawer; the closest thing I've come to art is just a stick figure of some human, but that's it… it must be nice to have a talent. If you think about it; the only talent I have is reading… I can finish a book, any book, whether it be a thousand pages long. I can finish them within three days no matter what. But that young boy sounds very talented, but I so bet you're better, a thousand times better in fact! I just get that feeling… _

_And yes; that does satisfies me a lot thank-you-very-much. So… where abouts' are you situated in? I'm in Japan. It's a nice place; I love living here._

_From: …Crow… _

As the seconds ticked by on the clock that hung on the wall; a little girl with long dark brown hair that went by the name of: Harada Risa. Sat at her desk very impatiently as she waited for the bell to ring. You see; as soon as that bell rings; that girl planed to dash out of her class room, down the stairs, up the hall, and into Dark's class room where she would happily feed him her home made bento lunch box. And right now; she was getting pretty irritated.

Risa's whole class chattered away as they patiently waited for the bell to ring. They were all talking about many different subjects. Some were about homework while others were about the latest new video game or movie. As Risa tried to calm herself down, she started to over hear some girls talking about Dark.

"I know… did you see him?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, I did; isn't he just dreamy?" some other girl replied. It had seemed that there were four girls.

"Yes! Oh my god; yes!" that was the first girl. Risa decided to name that one: girl number one.

"What about that guy he's always with?" a different girl asked. Girl number three.

"Yeah; I've noticed that too!" it was girl number four. "You think there's something going on between them? They seem awfully close, don't you think?"

"Yeah… I've noticed that too…" girl number two said. "They're always sitting together at lunch and recess… wouldn't it be weird if they were dating?" she asked.

The other three girls gasped at the sudden suggestion. "Oh; My; God!" the three shouted.

"If you think about it; they do kind of make a cute couple!" girl number one squealed.

"Yeah! And if one of the girls gets to date him; then he'd have to date all of us seeing as its only fair. But if it was a guy… then it's a different story. We won't have to worry for our poor Dark-sama! Coz two guys dating is just hot!" girl number two answered. "Two _hot _guys dating is even hotter!"

All four girls started to squeal and jump. They must have had brain overloads from thinking too much guy hook ups. Risa on the other hand, was not having any brain overloads what so ever. She knew what those girls were talking about when they mentioned Dark sitting with some other guy. It was that long haired blond. She couldn't really remember his name though; Krind; Kraidoe…? Something crappy along those lines. But she knew, she knew that now, she had a new mission. Mission one was to get Dark to madly fall in love with her. But now she knew that would never happen unless that blond was to disappear. If what those girls were saying was somewhat remotely true; then she was in trouble. So her new mission was to get rid of that blond.

As it was now her cue to do her evil maniac scientist laugh; the bell went. So then automatically, Risa quickly stood up and grabbed her bag while like a crazy, psycho maniac that she was, went sprinting out the door. Though she was now meant to abort mission one, there was no harm in feeding him her home made lunch… in Risa's mind that is.

In Dark's classroom; Dark was, again, as usual, sitting next to Krad just happily talking with him. The bell was about to go in five minutes and he wanted to run to the canteen and buy some macaroni and cheese. Apparently, Krad has not ever eaten that before, so Dark made it his life time goal to get him to eat some. And now that today was macaroni cheese day. He was going to sprint like a wild beast down the stairs, up the hall, and into the canteen area. He was going to make Krad eat some!

Dark started to tighten his fist and bring it closer to his chest. He was now officially determined. He was _going_ to get that macaroni and cheese even if it meant being trampled by fan girls; he was going to get it!

Dark started to shuffle a little closer to where Krad was sitting. Krad was drawing again and Dark wanted front row seats to it. He had started to take a liking towards Krad and his drawings; he would always draw some weird yet awesomely hectic picture when he was bored. And today he was in luck. They just had biology with Mr. Oh-So-Amazing Cunningham; even more of a reason to draw and ignore the world around you. But today; Krad wasn't looking to well. He looked kind of sleepy and was going to vomit.

Dark leaned in closer towards Krad's face. "Hey…" he said. "You okay? You don't look so good…"

Krad looked up from his book and took a quick gasp. Dark was very close to his face. But only a normal close when a friend is only checking up on you; but that was not how Krad was seeing it.

_Why is he so close to me? _Krad thought all panicky in his mind. _Is this normal for humans to do?_ He then blushed a light pink. "I'm… okay…" he answered in a slightly high pitched voice. "But I do feel a little sick…"

Dark couldn't help but slightly smile. Krad was blushing. To Dark; that was really cute; it just made him want to hug and kiss him!

Dark quickly spun his face away from Krad and paused for a minute. _Hold the phone…_ he thought. _Hug and kiss him? Why on earth would I want to do that? Sure he's good looking… but…_ he then slightly looked back at Krad. He was still blushing from before. _Well… he is kinda cute…_ he then started to blush like mad. _Oh crap!_ Before he knew it, he was slowly leaning in towards Krad with his heart beating like a jack rabbit.

Before he could get any closer, the bell rang. Dark slightly jumped. That had scared the crap out of him. As he was about to stand; a girls scream filled the air.

"Dark-san!" _It_ shouted.

Dark's eyes suddenly widened as he quickly spun towards the calling voice.

"Gehh! Risa!" he gagged. _I guess there won't be time to get macaroni and cheese today… ohh. And I wanted to get it… damn that bitch!_

"R-Risa… my dear…" Dark started to shakily speak with a bit of sweetness to it "Wh-what brings _you _here?" he ended with complete disgust at the 'you' part. He really did not want to deal with this right now.

"I made you some lunch… and, well; I came to see if you wanted to eat. Seeing that I made it for you." she chirpily replied, not realizing the fact that Dark did not want to see her. Yes; she's a sweet girl and all, but after the black wings incident, she just didn't know when to give up. Clearly she knows that Dark is _not_ interested in her, yes, at the beginning he was. But; that was then. He got over her. But that stupid bitch just didn't get the clue. And she never will; sure, at the very end it looked like she did; until she realized he had returned; and so then she was all like, 'stuff you grandma, that was in your time, I'm going to go right at him!'

"Gee, Risa…" Dark then quickly stood and at the same time pulled Krad up with his arm.

"Ow!" apparently that hurt Krad. "Gentle!" Krad said.

"You see Risa… Krad and I were going to go buy lunch together… and, well…" Dark then started to get a little sweaty as the atmosphere around them started to get thick. "Well… I just can't okay? I'm sorry." He quickly said and started to speed walk out the door.

"D-Dark-san!" Risa called out as Dark and Krad swooped past her.

"Kura-chan…?" Dark slowly and seriously asked.

"Yes crow?" Krad blandly replied. He had still been feeling a little on the woozy side.

"Run"

At that moment, Risa popped out from the door and called out to Dark. "Dark-san! Wait!"

Without hesitation, Dark broke out into a sprint pulling Krad with him. "We've gotta get away from her!" Dark shouted.

"Where?" Krad shouted back.

"Dark-san, wait!" Risa then started to run after the two boys. "Dark-san! Why are you running?"

"SHI-T!" Dark then started to pick up on his pace. But that didn't do any good; Risa started to pick up on her pace as well.

As the three continued to run, turning corners, running up stairs, down the stairs, all around and back up again, Dark and Krad had gained a little ahead of Risa and were now at the buildings back exit. Exhausted; the two decided to stop and take a break and catch their breath.

"Why… why is that girl so determined?" Krad asked all out of breath.

"I… I don't know. And I don't want to either; why can't she just-" Dark was cut off as a very Harada-Risa-like-voice came calling down from the hall way.

"Crap!" Dark cursed. "She's catching up too fast! We gotta get out of here!" he then started to look around at their surroundings. They couldn't take the back exit; it's far too noticeable and the suns shining light would make it worst. But to the side, on the floor, were a bucket and a mop. And beside that was a grey door that had the letters: 'Janitors closet' glued on.

_Gahh! Have no choice!_ Dark thought. "Quickly! In here!" he said and pulled the door open. Dark thanked the heavens above for letting it not be locked. Luck was defiantly with him today; tough it kind of abandoned him when Risa came out; but besides that, luck was with him.

As the door closed behind him, Dark could hear Risa's voice and footsteps approaching. So he quickly locked the door.

"Dark-san! Where are you?" she called out. After a few seconds it became quiet. Too quiet.

Dark motioned for Krad to be as quite as possible and to not make a single sound because he knew Risa was still outside the door just standing there.

"Dark…?" Krad softly whispered. "I'm not feeling very well…"

Dark looked up at Krad and gave a weak smile. "Think you can hold on just a little longer?" he whispered back. "When she's gone, we can go to the nurse's office…"

Krad didn't answer. He just nodded as a reply.

It felt like years had passed as they waited for Risa to leave. The two just stood there in a very uncomfortable awkward silence as the closet wasn't exactly big and spacious. It was wide enough for someone to sleep on the floor but that was it. And Krad just feeling worser by the minute did not help the situation at all.

"Oohh~ why is Dark-san running from me? I tried so hard to make him this…" Dark and Krad heard Risa say. "Did I do something to offend him?"

_Yes… you started to get too serious with the stalking…_ Dark thought back an answer.

"Niwa-kun suggested that I try making macaroni and cheese. He said that you've been trying to get it for a while… so; I tried making it for you. So please come out Dark-san…"

Dark twitched at the phrase 'macaroni and cheese' he was going to kill Daisuke for telling her that. Here he was desperately trying to run away from the psychotic abnormal human girl that would not shut-up so that he could get some peace and quiet; and at the same time, get some macaroni and cheese for Krad to try out. But trying to do that and knowing that the food is bloody only two meters away from him was really pissing him off. Then again… it _is_ Risa's cooking we're talking about here… she probably poisoned it without realizing it. He remembers the last time he tried her food… he was stuck in the hospital for five weeks under the care of intensive food poisoning. How that was fun.

As more minutes past, Risa continued to babble on about how hard she tried in cooking for Dark; how she just wanted to be close to him, how he meant the world to her! He heard it all before. This isn't the first time a girl had gone spastic on him with her feelings. It was always the same; Dark would flirt, girl would fall madly in love, Dark would slightly fall for her and take her seriously till his time in his host was over. But now things were different. He had a _life!_ He had to tell that girl what she can and cannot do! So without thinking; Dark kicked opened the closet door, startling poor annoying little Risa to dear death.

A few seconds past; "Dark-san" she happily chirped as if nothing had just happened. No; coz doors just slamming open in your face is just a part of normal everyday life for a school girl!

"Please eat this-" Risa was cut off as a finger on her lips silenced her.

"Risa… listen" Dark began. "You're a wonderful girl and all…" Risa smiled at that. "But enough is enough." Dark shot coldly. "I've been through every minute, every photo, kiss; everything you've pushed at me. I can't take it anymore!" as Dark continued, Risa's face slowly started to sadden. "But-but I…" Dark quickly silenced her again.

"Risa; look at yourself. You were chasing me like a dog all over the school to force me to eat lunch with you."

"So?"

Veins started to pop all around Dark. "So…" he replied irritated. "There are times when you go too far…"

"But I just want to be with you Dark-san." Risa pleaded.

_But I don't!_ Dark retorted in his thoughts. "I understand your feelings Risa. And I'm so grateful to know that someone cares that much for me…" He then put his hands on his hips and sighed. "But you have to consider my feeling too, Risa. I need space…"

"Dark-san…"

Risa was about to continue, but from out of nowhere, Krad came waddling out from the closet like he was a drunken penguin. As he waddled, he lazily came up to Dark and leaned over onto his chest.

"D-Dark…" Krad moaned in a very lustful like voice. His cheeks were bright red and his top two shirt buttons were undone. Dark couldn't help but look down the shirt.

_Hey… he's got a pretty good toned chest—_Dark's eyes widened as the sudden thought just replayed in his mind. _WAHHH! WHAT AM I THINKING? I WAS SO NOT CHECKING HIM OUT JUST NOW!—was I?_ He then slowly looked at Krad. He was really read in the face and his hair had slightly gotten messy. He looked like he just came out of bed.

"O-oi. Krad…?" Dark slowly asked. "You okay…?"

Krad didn't answer. He just slowly leaned into Dark's face. "I'm… I'm not feeling …so…we-" Krad's words started to fade as he passed out in Dark's arms. But during that process, before he fainted. As he fell, his lips softly brushed against Dark's.

Dark just stood there frozen. "Eh…?" he then shot beetroot red. _Kura-chan… did he just…?_

"DID HE JUST KISS YOU DARK-SAN?" Risa screamed the question Dark was about to ask himself.

Dark irritatingly turned and faced Risa while shooting evil squinting glares in the form of arrows into her eyes. "Thanks for screaming that out..." he said in between gritted teeth.

Risa started to shrivel down a size or two. "Sorry…" she softly mumbled. Clearly her eyes had started to feel the pain of the glares. "I-is he okay…?" she then asked.

_Gee, I don't know, he did just collapse in front of me, _"I don't know…" Dark said before picking Krad up to hold him in his arms. "But one thing is for sure." He said.

Risa looked at Krad with a disgustful look in her eye. How come that blond guy gets to be held like that by Dark-san? She's collapsed quite a few times before in front of Dark, so why did he never carry her? Risa folded her arms and made a pouting noise with her pouting face. Life was so unfair.

"For hell he ain't going to get better laying unconscious here…" Dark continued to speak snapping Risa out of her selfish thoughts. "I'm going to take him to the nurse's office." He then gave a stern look towards Risa. "You get back to class."

Risa's eyes widened while an 'EHHHHH!' was slapped on her face. She wanted to come too! Who knew what these two would do if they were left alone in the nurse's office. "But I want to come too Dark-san!" she annoyingly spoke. "It's better to have two people around when something like this happens."

Dark sighed and started to head towards the office. "It's okay Risa; I can handle this one on my own."

"But Dark-san!" Risa objected. "What if-"

"It's okay."

"But-"

"I said its okay."

"How do you-"

"Risa…"

Risa started to shrivel up again. She had gotten on Dark's angry side. Not a very wise idea. "…Okay" she softly mumbled. As Dark continued walking, he then said:

"And besides, the bells' about to go" As Risa was about to protest Dark turned a corner and disappeared. "Eh?" she then went running to catch up with Dark, and she too turned the corner. When she turned, there she saw Dark walking further and further away. "Dark-sa-n!" she yelled. But Dark just ignored her. What on earth was he talking about? The bell was about to ring; pfft! She was casually standing there and there was no bell ringing. He probably used that as an excuse to get away from her. How rude.

Risa then had a light bulb flash on above her head. She got it! The reason why Dark was so eager to get away from her was because she was just so attractive to be around with. Dark probably couldn't handle it. She knew that he could not control himself around her. She then started to imagine perverted things.

. . .

"D-Dark-san… we-we shouldn't… no!"

Dark gave a wicked smile as he licked his lips and started to unbutton Risa's blouse buttons. "Don't worry Risa…" he said in a deep lustful voice "You're with me. You won't regret it; I can tell that you're silently begging me to do this anyways." And with that, getting irritated with the annoying blouse; Dark ripped Risa's shirt apart.

Risa blushed a furious red. Dark looked like he really wanted this. As Risa was getting really hot, Dark started to rip all of Risa's clothing off.

"Dark-san…" she moaned.

"Mmm… Risa…"

. . .

Risa started to get a little too carried away as she started to get a nose bleed. She had just thought of naughty things about Dark and herself! That little pervert! She then decided to shake the naughty thoughts out of her mind and go to the bathroom to fix her nose bleed. But as she was about to go; the bell rang.

Risa then started to curse herself. What Dark-san said was true; the bell _was_ about to ring. So, then Dark didn't say that just to get away from her? If that was true, then; why was he trying to get away in the first place? Did she smell; was something on her face, her clothes? Did she forget to shower today?

"Oooohhh~~" she moaned and walked to the girls bathroom. "This is so unfai-r!"

Nurse Keimi started to rub her chin and at the same time take a sip of her beer while trying to read the thermometer.

"Hmmm…" she then turned and faced the boy that stood behind her. "He's got quite a temperature Mousy." She said "Definite sign of the flu." She then wiped the thermometer against her white lab-like coat. "I suggest that boy goes home and gets a good night's rest."

"Alright…" Dark answered. "Do you want me to go get his bag?" he asked.

Keimi smiled. "That would be good."

Hoshimura Keimi was the schools nurse. She was a yet, another beautiful woman Dark knew. She was tall and slim and had short mossy dark green hair with a fringe and glasses. Despite her habit of alcohol drinking in the office; she was always good to depend on. That's why she's the bloody nurse. She always knew what to do. And Dark was grateful that she happened to be in today. If it was that other hag; Matsuburi, then Dark would have died trying to get along with her. That eighty seven year-old couldn't tell the difference between a hamster and a gunnie pig. But most people can't anyway. But naturally the gunnie pig is bigger than the hamster. She could never even think of that. And that was what pissed off Dark all the time. He was very grateful that Keimi was in today. Thank god!

"Okay; so, I'll just go get his things from class then…" Dark said and walked towards the door.

"Oh; and Mousy!" Keimi quickly added just before Dark left. Swinging on her wheelie chair, she smiled. "Can you get me a Mars bar?"

Dark sighed and left. "On the way back…" he said.

"Tha-nk yo-u!" she shouted her thanks. "I promise to pay you back-!"

"You have no choice!" Dark replied. By now, some of the other students in their class rooms were looking out their windows to see what all the commotion was about.

Keimi grinned some more and started spinning faster on her chair.

As Dark arrived into the class room, the whole class stopped and started. It looked like they were all curious as to what happened with that girl with long brown hair.

"Mousy-ku-n!" one random girl happily called out. "Where did you go; and where's Hikari-kun?"

Dark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. At the same time was walking towards the last row of seats where Krad and he would usually sit. "I was eating lunch outside and Krad is at the nurses office." As soon as Dark said 'Krad' and 'Nurses office' the whole female population of the class went:

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

The after affect of screaming left Dark uncontrollably twitching. "OUCH…!" Dark rubbed his ear irritated. "Do you people have to scream?" he then picked up Krad's bag and turned around not noticing that a small envelope had fallen out from one of the pockets. "Now if you'll excuse me; I have to take this to Krad. He needs his bag.*" Dark stated to slowly make his way through the maze of girls. But he then stopped when one of them called out to him.

"Mousy-kun, wait!" the random called.

Dark turned and looked irritatingly at her. "Yes…?" he asked.

"This" she said while handing it to him. "It fell out from Hikari's bag."

Dark looked at the small enveloped. Nothing was written on it. Though, he still hadn't looked at the back yet, but he decided to do that when he got back to Krad, there was probably nothing on the back of it anyway. And if there was, he defiantly did not want all these girls to look at it.

"Thanks." He said and turned around and walked out.

When Dark arrived at the nurse's office, Keimi was still spinning like a five year-old.

"Do you have my chocolate?" she asked. At the same time stopped.

Dark threw her the chocolate bar. "Yeah, here." he said and sat down besides Krad's bed. "So…" he began. "When he wakes, he goes home then?"

"Yep." Keimi said in between mouthfuls of chocolatey goodness. She then stood up off of her chair and headed towards her desk where she started to gather up dozens of files and papers. "Now that I have my chocolate; and now that you're here beside Hikari." She said. "Im going to go get these photocopied. I want you to stay here until I return. If he wakes, then just let him rest. Do not move until I come back; got it?"

Dark looked back over his shoulder and gave her thumbs up. "Roger that."

Keimi smiled and left the room; her dark green heels clicking after her.

As the clicking faded off into the distance of the hallways, Dark then turned back and looked at Krad, happily sleeping away. He decided not to wake the poor lad in case things got worse. He was never really the mother hen like figure. And now was defiantly not a good time to practice. As Krad lay there asleep, Dark thought it might be a good time to get things through. Which reminded him; what was that envelope?

Dark then started to reach down into the bag and pull out the envelope. As he looked at it, he blinked. As he thought; there was nothing written on it. As he turned it over to look on the other side, he blinked even harder.

In the top left hand corner of the envelope had an address with the words '_PEN PAL_' written on it. Dark gulped. No, no; there was no way that Krad was gum drop. Maybe Krad just happened to be a part of the thing. And with that, he hesitantly started to look towards the middle of the envelope to see if there was a member number on it; and a member number there was.

_Member #: 478  
_

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! But no; seriously, please review; it'll give me more hope to continue this… T^T

And don't just think "Aww, someone else would probably review, so I don't have to" coz they won't! They'll be thinking the same bloody thing!

So please review ^^

*Krad and bag rhyme! WHOOOO~! (Well kind of…KIND OF OKAY)

And just a small note, I won't be updating for a while because of my certificate trial exams next week, so I'll be studying like mad non-stop XD which, actually kinda sucks... but please review and tell me what you think, some of you actually said that it was cute and all, and I kinda want to keep it like that somehow, so I'm trying really hard ^^

P.s- I do apologize to any Risa fans out there that have read this, personally, she's completely fine. She does slightly annoy me though, but beside from that, she's fine. So if you do not like this chapter, I'm sorry. Please do not hate me o(;_;)o I am sorry... I truly did not mean to offend anyone...


	4. Sudden Urges for a Kiss

Chapter 4:

Sudden Urges for a Kiss

_Member 478, member 478, member 478! Crap… this can't be…_ Dark frantically thought as he tightened his grip on the envelope. _Should I open it?Should I leave it? CRAP WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

At that very minute, Daisuke and Satoshi came rushing in slamming the door's open, causing Dark to automatically scrunch the envelope up and squashing it into his bag. Both Daisuke and Satoshi were completely exhausted and were taking in deep breaths as they walked into the room.

"Dark…" Daisuke spoke. "We heard about Krad. Is he alright?"

Dark started to scratch the back of his neck. "Yeah, he's fine Daisuke. He just has the flu."

"What?" Satoshi asked, quite surprised at the reason. "He's got a cold? That's why he's lying in the nurse's office; because of a cold?"

"I don't see any other reason…" Dark said.

"But Krad doesn't catch colds…" Satoshi slowly said. "You guys are still considered as Kokuyoku; and the last time I checked, Kokuyoku's don't catch colds"

"Well… we've been somewhat reborn, things change when you reborn…"

"To what; the only difference now is that you are vulnerable to the common colds that most humans get…?"

"Well there's nothing wrong with it!" Dark started to get slightly irritated at the overreacting Satoshi. "He'll get better; relax"

"He's right, Hiwatari-kun" Daisuke added in. "If it's just a small cold, a nights rest should do the trick; he'll be better by tomorrow morning." Daisuke then did his reassuring, sparkle-sparkle glitter smiles.

Satoshi smiled, and not just one of those plastic-like smiles; but a real smile, a smile that actually had emotion behind it. That was one thing Daisuke had earned during his slow growing friendship with Satoshi. Instead of getting the cold emotionless smiles that everyone else received, (if they received any at all), Daisuke would get the ones that would have meaning behind them. It kind of made Daisuke feel all warm inside, he didn't understand why though… but he didn't really mind it either; it was a nice warmth.

Dark noticed the happy-smiles and warm giggly atmosphere being shared between the two and couldn't help but smirk. He could also see a light tint of pink sprawled all over Satoshi's cheeks. At that, he laughed.

"Careful Daisuke," He said "Don't overdo it, your smiles are a little too much for our soushireidono's pride." He then leaned back into his chair relaxing a little more. "Smile any brighter and I'm sure he'll become red as a beet root…" he then slightly chuckled to himself. "Hah… you guys haven't even kissed yet…"

Satoshi shot slightly redder than before. "What?" he asked.

Daisuke on the other hand, as usual, became a strawberry head and shot bright red. "Dark-!" he whined. "Will you please stop that? We don't have that kind of relationship!"

Dark couldn't help but laugh, watching a chain of blushes was just too funny for him. "Don't hide it, it's alright. Sooner or later you'll kiss. I already have a bet with Kura-chan…"

Daisuke didn't answer, just whined an answer. "Dark…" he mumbled.

"No no Niwa" Satoshi calmly said while placing his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry Dark" he said, "I could say the same for you," he then did a slight pause. "No wait; I can't, you've already kissed somebody. You've kissed Krad."

Dark's laughter suddenly came to a halt. "What… did you just say?"

"You heard me" Satoshi was now smirking evilly. "Don't try to deny it; I was there when it happened."

"There when what happened?" Daisuke asked, now somewhat confused at Satoshi's statement. "Dark you kissed someone? You kissed Krad?"

"What? NO! I did not!"

"What did I just say about denying it?"

"Shut-up!"

"So you did kiss someone?" Daisuke asked very confused

"NO!"

"Didn't I just say _not_ to deny it?"

"I said shut up!"

"So you haven't kissed anyone?" Daisuke asked again, still quite confused on the situation.

"NO!—I mean YES!"

"I'll say it again. DON'T try to deny it, I was_ there, _the whole_ time; watching_"

"SHUT UP!" now Dark was very red in the face. It was surprising that all the yelling Dark had done hadn't yet woken Krad up. What a heavy sleeper Krad must have been.

"So he _did_ kiss Krad" Daisuke said while folding his arms.

"ARRRGGGHHH! NO I DID NOT!" Dark shouted "Leave me bloody alone! I did not kiss him, END-OF-STORY!"

. . .

That evening, Dark sat at his desk in his bedroom looking down onto his hand that held an envelope.

_Member #478…_ Dark thought _should I open it…? will I like what I see…?_ He then sighed and placed the enveloped onto his table

"Arrrgh…." He lazily roared while looking up at the ceiling. "I give up… im not bothered to do this anymore…" he then picked up the envelope and looked at it again. "But…" he said, "You can't be Krad… that would just be… ughhh…" he finished his sentence with a lazy groan. "Im not bothered to think… I'll work this out later." And with that, Dark placed the envelope into his desk draw and walked out of his bedroom and down stairs.

. . .

When the new week started, the usual happened, both boys getting up and getting ready to leave the house. Once left, they walked a few streets and corners until they turned at the one corner that lead uphill towards the school. As they were walking, usually they would come across Satoshi and Krad; but this time, they could only see Krad.

Automatically, Dark broke out into a sprint as he dashed towards Krad. "Kura-cha-n~!" he happily shouted as he wrapped his arm around Krad's shoulder like normal buddies would do on a normal average morning.

Krad flinched as the sudden arm wrapping startled him to death "D-Dark…" he nearly shouted

Dark just grinned. "Yo!"

From afar Daisuke just sighed. "Poor Krad…" he told himself. "Being jumped like that; who would have imagined…"

"Tell me about it…" a random voice agreed.

Daisuke immediately swung his head towards the agreeing voice and nearly tripped as he saw who it was.

"H-Hiwatari-kun!" he shouted slash yelped screeched. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he almost commanded.

"Um… the same reasons you are; I'm walking to school." He blandly replied.

"Uh-no-I mean-" Daisuke started to stammer with his words, "I mean, why aren't you walking with Krad?"

"Oh… that." Satoshi said. "Krad left around fifteen minutes before me…"

"Oh…" Daisuke replied "Oh okay" he then slightly blushed. "I'm sorry for shouting before…"

Satoshi smiled at the blushing red head. "No, that's alright" he said. "I should apologize for startling you in the first place…"

Daisuke blushed an even darker red, "N-no! That's really okay! You don't have to apologize Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke nervously smiled.

"Why are you wearing that?" a question that was asked floated through the atmosphere of Daisuke's nervousness.

"Shut up! I'm wearing this for a reason!" an answer soon followed. Both boys decided to look towards the counterparts.

"But we can't see your pretty face if you wear that." Dark said; arm still wrapped around Krad's shoulder.

"Hiwatari-kun, is Krad wearing something over his face?" Daisuke asked.

"Uh… yeah, he's wearing a mask"

"A mask" Daisuke questioned "But why?"

"It's none of your bloody business now is it Dark?" Krad shouted. It had seemed that Dark had asked the same question. The two younger boys decided to watch in silence…

"Come on Kura…" Dark continued. "You look like a Yankee with that mask on" he then looked behind Krad's back "And that base ball bat your holding just makes you look even worse!"

Krad looked behind his back as he brought the bat up in front of him. "This?" he asked "I found this on the side of the street; it had the school's address on it so I thought I should return it to them"

"But you still look like a Yankee!" Dark shouted while coming in closer to Krad's face.

Krad noticed this sudden closeness and couldn't help but blush furiously. He hated himself for blushing; it was something that he rarely did. The actual reason behind Krad's cover up was actually because of Dark. When Krad was ill with that horrible flu,and as most people pass out, they usually forget the last few minutes and they would re-awake in some sort of bed. That's what usually happens with most people, they would either slowly remember it someday, or it would just stay forgotten, with Krad, it was completely different. He bolted out of bed after multiple re-plays of the accidental kiss scene in his mind, cursing himself as he woke. Now he had no idea on how to face the thief. So he decided to wear a mask so it could hide any sign of emotion he might possibly show. Being surrounded by humans had sure taken it's toll on him, it had somewhat made him more human. But that blush he was giving was really somewhat giving the mask a bad name; it only covered his lips, chin and nose. His cheeks were in the open.

_Our lips touched! _Krad thought to himself. _How am I meant to face a man that has lips which have come in contact with my own? And he also has his arm around my shoulders!_

As the minutes past, Krad just gave a blush that got darker and darker by the second. And that mask was really not helping. Some mask that turned out to be.

"Come on; please take that mask off Krad…" Dark slowly pleaded. Krad's eye's slowly widened. Dark had just _asked_ him to do something. Krad couldn't help but to continue to blush.

"I've told you…" Krad said. "I will not take this off" he then did an attempt at a cough "I still have a little of my flu remaining from the week before."

Dark smirked. "That wasn't a very good fake cough…"

Krad slightly flinched. _Oh crap…_ he thought. _Now what on earth am I supposed to do?_ He then noticed the smile Dark was wearing on his face was staring dead smack splat on him, which automatically caused Krad to think back to that moment between the two counterparts, which caused Krad to think back to where he started to faint and collapse, which again caused the blond to think back on that split second they shared where their lips connected for that short, very short second.

_If I recall correctly, his lips were indeed quite soft as they looked-_ Krad's eyes widened. _NO!_ He screamed in his mind, _I SHOULD NOT BE THINKING OF THE SMALL DETAILS OF THAT INCIDENT!- In fact… they were really soft_ Krad then bit down on his bottom lip._ And now… what is this…? My stomach has this strange sensation feeling inside… is this normal? Should I- _Krad's thoughts were cut off as the owner of the lips that occupied Krad's mind spoke.

"Kura-chan…" Dark said. "Please take that mask off, you really look like you're about to kill someone…"

Krad then smirked, he looked like he was about to kill eh? He liked that. The sudden change of atmosphere around Krad quickly alerted Dark.

"On second thought…" said Dark, "forget what I just said. You don't look like you're about to kill, you look normal!"

But it was too late. Krad had that look on his face. The one that had the maniacal laugh to it and said in a sing-song voice: 'I'm going to eat you~!' in some kind of Dracula accent.

"Hn," Krad coldly replied, Dracula-sing-song-voice-maniacal atmosphere disappearing. "We should hurry up and get to school; I believe the school bell will be going off soon"

Dark looked down onto his wrist to check the time. School didn't start till another half hour, and it only takes them around ten minutes to get there. "Relax Kura, we have plenty of time, so in the mean time" Dark slowly brought his hand to Krad's mask. "Let's take this bloody mask off shall we?"

Krad started to tense as Dark's slim fingers brought themselves closer to his blushing face. To Krad, of course, this was bad. If that mask was to be ever pulled down, Krad's blush would be exposed to Dark, and seeing that a blushing Krad wasn't something that common- heck, it wasn't even natural for him, Krad knew; if Dark was to ever see such an emotion emitted from the blond, he would never drop it. But as Krad started to panic more, the sudden urge to kiss Dark popped into his mind.

_The feeling in my stomach is getting stronger…_ he slowly thought to himself. _But if I…_

The mask started to slowly come down. Lower and lower it went, exposing more flesh by the second.

The two boys behind them watched the scene like two hawks, it was like watching an impacting special episode of some sort of soap opera, they just couldn't look away.

_If im correct, this would be the closest I've ever been to Krad—hey, I can see his face, _Dark's eyes started to slowly go wide. _Is he blushing? _Dark thought. He smiled, _Blushing very much I see…_ he then bit his bottom lip _Fuck he looks so cute like that…_

Dark couldn't help but say the next thing out loud. "Kura-chan you look so cute…"

"I, what…?" Krad softly whispered. At this, Krad moved in closer towards Dark's face. Now he really wanted those lips with his.

As the minutes ticked by, they felt like hours. Dark knew that by thinking about Krad the way he was thinking and doing what he was doing would altogether add up into something that he might later on regret, he knew that it would change the way he felt about the blond, he knew, that by doing this… he might come to a conclusion that he himself, was slowly falling in love with Krad. Dark paused. _Falling in love…? _He thought, _With Krad…? _It was the only way to explain his strange urges to hug and kiss him; it explained why he thought Krad was insanely cute. And, it mostly explained the mixture of emotions he was feeling at that very moment.

The mask was now completely off, and there, in front of Dark stood Krad, who was blushing as red as a lobster. _Awwww! He is just so fucking cute!_ Dark shouted in his thoughts. _This is seriously not fair. And it's not normal too_ He added. _Why must I feel like this when I'm around you…? Why is it that, when I'm this close to you, all I can think about is how much I want to kiss and glomp you? _Dark then brought his face closer to Krad's where now they were touching with their noses. _Why is it that, when I'm this close to you, my heart has to beat rapidly like there's no tomorrow? Why is it only around you? It's driving me nuts… _"Kura-chan…" Dark softly mumbled

For Krad on the other hand, was completely worse. Except the closeness, he was slightly feeling the same as what Dark was feeling. He too didn't understand the warmth and butterfly-like feelings he was getting, but he defiantly didn't mind it. He was still blushing like mad, but he didn't really care, all he could think about were Dark's lips and how they could be doing something else at that very moment. Instead of just lying there right in front of him, they could be pressed against his own. But Krad still did not understand on why he was feeling these strange emotions towards the thief. For some reason, he had an urge to make the thief his own.

"Dark…" Krad softly spoke, coming in pretty close, close enough to bump for a kiss. Krad didn't care anymore, he wanted those lips, and he wanted that feeling to return. He didn't care if Satoshi or the Niwa were watching, they could watch for all he cared, right now, all he wanted were those sweet looking pink plumps that were Dark's lips. Anyone could watch for all he cared.

And the exact same thing was going through Dark's mind. He didn't care, all he thought about was Krad and just Krad. But that all changed when a sudden certain voice screeched out for his name.

"Dark-san!" it shouted, it then gasped and covered its mouth with its two hands in shock. "W-what are you doing?"

* * *

A/N Hello readers, if any of you are going to review saying that I've rushed this, then, go ahead. But just to let you know, I've been planning it like this since the very first thought of this whole story. And, I've had this done before I even posted chapter two… but I could have slightly rushed it maybe, it's only the fourth chapter and this happens… im sorry if you don't like it… please don't hate me… TΛT

But please tell me what you think of this chapter, what you liked, disliked about it and what I can do to improve. ^^ but please, don't be too harsh. Right now, I am literally holding a hammer… haha yeah… dad's building a shelf for my manga. I've run out of room! D8

But I don't know… I feel that I've somewhat failed badly in this chapter… with their emotions I mean, like it was somewhat horribly rushed and made no sense on how it came to be… I'M SORRY! I feel terrible now, I feel like I've somewhat disappointedly disappointed you all. Please forgive me…

Also, I would like to know on what you people think about Risa in my story, like... do you all think she's too annoying? Does it irritate you on how she acts? Please, I need to know. It would be greatly appriciated ^^'


	5. Bit of a Talk that Leads to a Challenge

Chapter 5:

A Bit of a Talk that Leads to a Challenge…

Silence fell as eight pairs of god smacked eyes fell on that one person who disturbed that golden moment. Half of those eyes then widened as it ticked in onto who exactly that person was…

"Harada-san…" Daisuke said;who was slightly clinging on to Satoshi's long sleeved shirt.

"Oh no…" Satoshi soon said after. This could not be good. He then noticed the clinging Daisuke was doing. He soon forgot everything and smiled.

"Ri-ri-ri-ri—rrri-Ri-sa…?" Dark shakily greeted. He had not been expecting that. Here he was, about to kiss Krad, and in comes along little miss stick-up-her-ass, must-have-it-all interrupting him! Dark then paused for a minute. He was about to kiss Krad… him, the great amazing number one hunk, sex sign of Azumano, thief extraordinaire, and he was about to kiss another guy, and his counterpart to boot. What on earth was wrong with him? How could he just go along with that? He just almost kissed another male on the lips! And the weirdest part for him was; that he was somewhat excited about it, like he wanted to do it, like he wanted to make out with his counterpart. If that did happen, would that then be classed as incest? They're both literally halves of each other, they would be like out with your brother? Dark started to feel a small chill run down his spine. That did not sound very nice.

Dark's panicking thoughts were cut short as Risa came rushing in between the two angels, pushing Dark and Krad away from each other with each of her hand on both their chests.

"You!" she shouted as she spun around pointing her accusing finger towards Krad. "Just what do you think you're doing with Dark-san?" she rudely questioned.

"Uh… do you mean me?" Krad coldly asked while moving Risa's pointing finger aside from his face. That thing was about to bloody poke his chin. How uncomfortable.

"Yes you!" Risa shot back "That's why I'm pointing at you!"

"Well it's rude for girls like you to point at other people. Do you not know any manners?"

"That's beside the point!" Risa shouted. By the looks of it, she was not happy.

"Uh… Risa…?" Dark asked. Risa then immediately spun around forgetting the blond behind her and clasped her hands together like she was about to make a prayer, at the same time made her eyes go sparkle-sparkle-gaga.

"Dark-san! Are you alright?" she sweetly asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" she then started fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetie." Dark spoke. "But it's you that I'm worried about. You just came rushing in, you're not hurt are you?" he then smiled.

Risa immediately melted at the smile. Dark-san could be so romantic sometimes. "No, I'm fine, but what about you? He looked like he was about to bite you!"

At that, immediately a scoff was heard. They both looked over to see that Krad had folded his arms over his chest and looked away with a somewhat pouting face. Dark smiled. Krad was so cute!

Dark then paused again, _Ah…_ he thought while and the same time softly smiling. _So I do find him cute…_

Krad looked over at Risa and Dark and noticed that Dark was faintly smiling at him. This resulted with a sudden blush.

Dark smiled even more _Yeah… he's cute_

Risa then noticed the connection the two were about to share; well, more like already sharing… she then started to stiffen. This was not good; she knew she had to stop it before it got any fuzzier. She did not want her precious Dark-san smiling at that horrible blond!

As if the world was coming to an end, Risa then dramatically spun herself round and glomped herself onto Dark. "Kyaaaaaaa! Dark-san!" she screeched.

The screeching left Dark twitching. It had seemed to become a weekly habit for the female population in Dark's school. At least once a week, there would be at least one girl who screams into his ears. It started to really annoy him.

"Yes Risa… what is it dear?" he irritatingly, uncontrollable twitchingly asked. "Your screams worry me, what's wrong?" He sounded like he was about to die.

"There- there" she shakily pointed towards a shrub in a nearby bush. "I-I I saw something over there!" she said.

"Hm…?" Krad questioned, looking over towards the area which Risa pointed at. "What is it that you see girl?" he coldly shot at her.

"I-I I don't know…" she shakily replied, not actually faking her fear anymore. Krad could be scary sometimes. "I- I think there was this… this… I don't know…"

Krad then looked back over to where Risa was pointing at. It was a green bush. "Hn, that?" he asked. Risa nodded. Krad then pulled out a white feather from his shirt pocket.

"Oi…" Dark slowly asked. "You bring feathers to school?"

"So?" Krad answered. "It not like they know of its properties…and where else am I meant to put them?" And with that, he shot the feather towards the bush on the other side of the road. When the feather touched, a mini replay version of the atomic bomb exploded before their eyes. Krad then turned and faced Risa with a smirk sprawled on his face.

"Does this solve your pest problem?" he asked. Risa just nodded. "Good then" he said.

Dark couldn't help but laugh, automatically dropping Risa to the ground.

"Oof" she oof'ed, clearly not happy that she was dropped.

"Oh god!" Dark said. "I can't believe you were driven enough to use magic! It was probably only a mouse you know! No need to go that far" he laughed even harder.

"Well I apologize. Who knew what that mouse was capable of!" Krad replied irritated.

"Yeah, I see what you mean" Dark continued to laugh, "World domination by a mere mouse. First the cheese will go, then us."

"Are you mocking me thief?"

"No, I don't think I am, just stating the truth. When the mice of the world come to their decisions, I'm sure the FBI can count on you to put an end to their evil squeaky plans."

That took it. "AAAAARRRGGGHH!DARK!" Krad yelled and jumped Dark, tackling him to the ground where the two battled for victory in their wrestling.

Daisuke started to laugh as he walked closer to the two while Satoshi did the same. Just without the laughing, he just smirked. Risa, who had been dropped to the floor also stood next to Daisuke. Though she knew the two were bonding, she didn't stop them. The two looked like they were having a wonderful time and she had that feeling of just enjoying the moment with them. So, she just smiled. They had won this time, but next time, she was going to win.

At that moment, it had seemed that Krad had found a soft spot on Dark and had poked him, resulting Dark to laugh and yelp at the same time, "Ahhh!"

"Oh?" Krad paused and questioned. "I believe the great phantom thief has a weak spot." Krad then poked him in the same area as before, causing Dark to yelp again.

"N-no! Krad stop!" he continued to laugh.

Krad then leaned down and whispered into Dark's ear, slowly: "Fear me Mousy, for I, have just found your weakness" Dark felt his spine twitch as the shivers ran up and down it non-stop. Dark's true weakness would probably have to be Krad himself. Dark then smiled, but Krad didn't need to know that… yet. But then his smile disappeared.

"Haa-h hahahaha AHHHHHH!STOP!" Dark helplessly shouted, "MERCY DAMMIT, MERCY!"

"Oh my…" Krad smiled while looking down at the squirming man beneath him, "The great phantom thief, asking me? His most hated nemesis, for mercy?" his smile turned into a smirk. "My my… who knew this day would ever come… and who knew you were so ticklish? Why didn't I think of this before we were separated from our hosts…?"

"Krad you… bastard! Stop~~!"

Daisuke started to laugh harder and Satoshi started to slowly join. So did Risa. This was quite a show to watch.

But then Daisuke stopped and paused for a minute. "Wait…" he said, causing everyone to stop and look at him. "What time is it?"

Satoshi looked at his wrist watch. The time read 8:25am, "Its twenty-five past…" he said.

"Gahh we'll be late!" Daisuke shouted. "School starts at 8:30! They'll kill us if we don't get there in time!" Daisuke started to throw a panic attack. "We've gotta get going!"

"Daisuke relax…" Dark said after he got a chance to catch his breath. "We'll make it…" he then did an un-easy smile "The being killed part I'm not so sure though…"

"Oh~ that's bad…" Daisuke whined. "Miss will be so mad at us…"

"I can try and get us a ride…" Satoshi slowly said. "We should get there in a couple of minutes…" he then started to get his mobile phone out.

Daisuke then immediately swung his head towards Satoshi's face with big watery glimmering sparkles in his huge ruby red eyes. "Really?"

"Uh… yeah…" answered Satoshi while pausing his dialling to look at the red head.

By the look on Daisuke's face, you could say he was just saved by deaths door step and the grim reaper himself, he was very happy. "Th-Thank you Hiwatari-kun" he started to sniffle.

"Daisuke…?" Dark questioned. "It's just a lift."

"I know but… I don't wanna' be yelled by her…" Daisuke said

"Who?Your home room teacher?" Dark questioned while standing up dusting his black pants.

"YES!" Daisuke immediately answered. "She's scary as hell; and she's even scarier when you're late!"

"It's alright Niwa-kun." Risa jumped in. "We're both in the same class, so if she's going to tell you off, then she'll tell me off too, so you're not alone in this. And we have Hiwatari-kun too" she smiled.

Being the polite boy that he was, Daisuke smiled back at her.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I should worry that much…"

"Yep" Dark said while nodding his head. "The girls' gotta point."

Daisuke's smile vanished as he dully glared at his ex-curse. "I don't need to be told by you Dark…" he blandly said.

Just as Dark was about to say some awesome come back line, the sound of a car honker honked.

"Ooh, our ride" he then said. "Legs go guys" Dark then casually walked over towards the black limo and opened the door.

"Ladies first" he said, directing his message towards Risa. Risa giggled and made her merry way over into the car, "Kura-chan?" Dark continued. "Come now, don't keep the others waiting, we need to get the women in first"

Krad gave a confused look. "But the female is already in the vehicle…"

"But you're not. Now hop to it young lady"

"LADY?" Krad shouted, "I beg your pardon? Are you referring to me as a woman?"

"But you are a woman…" Dark smiled.

"I am not you imbecile!"

Dark then started to smirk. "Now now honey, don't need to start a racket, just, get in the car."

Krad folded his arms. "Not until you stop calling me a woman"

"But that would mean I'm lying. You are a woman. Look at your long blond, probably thoroughly washed and conditioned hair." He then brought his hand over towards the cars door entry like a butler offering something. "No doubt, you're a girl" _A very pretty girl…_ he added in his thoughts, _No doubt about that_

"No."

"No?"

"NO"

"NO?"

"NO!"

"NO!"

Krad twitched, "NO!"

Dark slightly paused before saying: "…No…?"

"I SAID NO THIEF!"

"Then we're going to be late…"

"I do not care if we end up being late…"

"BUT I DO!" Daisuke shouted, butting into their idiotic argument. He then grabbed Satoshi by the arm and started dragging him into the limo. "Hiwatari-kun let's go!"

Satoshi just stared. "Uh…alright…"

"Now; either you two are getting in, or we're just going to leave without you" Daisuke said, sitting in the middle of Satoshi and Risa, and rather annoyed.

Dark sighed before turning around to face Krad. "Well" he said, "Seeing that our drama queen doesn't want to get in, I guess we'll just walk. And anyways, our teacher is a lot kinder than yours, so we should be fine" Dark then started to feel death glares bore into him. "Yeah…" he continued. "We should be fine…"

"Well, alright. I guess we'll see you both later then…" Daisuke said, and with that, the limo's door automatically shut and happily drove off up the hill towardsthe school.

As the two counterparts watched in the distance, Dark yawned. "Well then" he said, "Let's geta move on then shall we?"

"Very well…" Krad answered and started to follow on behind Dark.

As the two walked in silence, both thought it was a good time to think things through. Dark thought about his feelings while Krad thought about his missing envelope. It was strange, when Krad was walking to his shoe locker the other day; he came across this envelope that had been floating down from the ceiling. Now on a normal basis, most people would ignore things like that and continue walking, but Krad of course, was the curious type, so he automatically picked up the strange white envelope that fell from the ceiling and kept it for further investigation. But that was the day when he fell sick and was chased crazy by Harada Risa. Krad then folded his arms over his chest.

_Maybe I dropped it somewhere… _Krad thought, _it certainly didn't belong to me... I didn't even get a chance to look in it; I wonder whatIt was…?_

While Krad was thinking, Dark on the other hand was just watching his blond counterpart. He felt very confused. He then sighed.

_What should I do…?_ He thought to himself, he felt annoyed that he was confused and didn't know what to do, to him, it was very un Dark-like. _I obviously feel something for Krad… _He continued thinking. _But I can't like him like that. Sure he's cute and all, but—should I even be thinking of him like that? Like, come on… we just started fresh. If he was to know about this, then he would just get angry and lecture me._ He then looked up into the sky._What a mess I've gotten myself into… just fifteen minutes ago I didn't even care about anything—yeah, what did that lead to? I nearly kissed him. What would have happened then…?_

Krad placed his hands into his pockets. Sighing, he walked up to Dark and walked beside him. "Oi, thief." He said. "Have you done your biology homework? I do believe it's due today"

Dark looked over at Krad and faintly smiled. "Yeah, of course I have. There's no way I'm going to be yelled at by that man;you?"

Krad lifted an eyebrow, "Yes, why do you even consider asking me that?"

"Well there's nothing really wrong with asking…"

"I suppose"

Dark smiled, _I do kinda feel different when I'm with him though…_ he thought. _I wonder what he's feeling right now…_ "Hey, Kura-chan…?"

"Yes?" Krad answered

"You've been at this school for a while now… how do you feel about everyone?" Dark asked.

Krad scoffed, "What are you, some school newspaper reporter?"

Dark glared, "Just answer"

"Very well…" Krad continued walking while looking very thoughtful. He then folded his arms over his chest before speaking. "I… well, I guess I feel more comfortable around mortals than I expected to be, the female teachers are kind to me, the male teachers I'm not so sure…"

Dark smiled, "What about the students?" he asked.

"The students?" Krad questioned, "Well… I guess they're nice too. I can get along with them, they are a tad snobby though, especially the females"

Dark started to laugh, "Yeah, you're right about that part, they think they rule the world. I wonder how they'll go going against you. Seeing numerous times you've tried destroying this place…"

"Impossible. You know my strength, and you know that those mortals would never stand a chance against me. And neither could you"

Dark raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me?" Dark started smiling, "Who was the one who kept on getting his butt whopped in every battle we had? The last time I checked, it wasn't me."

"And who was the one who got a sword stabbed through into his shoulder?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault; you were trying to kill me!"

"Exactly. And that was kind of your fault, you let your guard down" Krad evilly smirked.

"And so did you, I happily got a chance to punch you" Dark smiled as victory surrounded him. "I win"

"It wasn't a matter of winning Dark, sure you got a chance of punching, but in a real battle, I know you would never have a chance of defeating me."

Dark folded his arms and lifted one of his eyebrows giving a smirk, "Wanna bet princess?"

Krad smiled, "Is that a challenge Mousy?"

"Hell yeah it is!"

"Very well, where should the challenge commence?"

. . .

_Dear: Crow,_

_I'm sorry for the delay, strangely, I had lost my letter and I've been looking for it for a while. But then I had decided to forget it and start a new one. _

_It has been a while since I've replied to you, so I've thought that maybe I should say hello, so: Hello, how are you? It's been a while, have you been doing well? _

_The name that's been given to you, If you really dislike it, I truly do not mind if you wish me to change it. And do not worry; I will not start to call you bro. that sounds far too idiotic. But thank you for describing to me what 'Paper Hi-fives' were. It makes a lot more sense now._

_And if I ever buy some cheese bread, I will make sure to tell you. I was pretty sure that my friend was eating some cheese bread a few days ago… he bought it from the convenience store I think… I might as well go buy some tomorrow… the last time I recall, they were pretty cheap… _

_And please do not worry, I am not a pedophile. Those people are just pathetic, they lust after things they know they can't get unless they change what they do, and when they don't, they force themselves on innocent people… I will never understand humans… but aside from that, you live in Japan? So do I! Wow, what a coincidence. Who knew that I would be paired up with someone in the same country as I am? That is truly amazing; who would have known that would happen? Where abouts' are you situated in? I'm from Hokkaido. _

_My drawings? Well thank you, though you have never seen them before, I thank you for your compliment. Maybe I will send you a picture in my next reply to your letter, but in order to have that happening, I have one condition. You must send me one of yours. You say that you can only draw a stick figure; I, do not believe that. So you must send me a picture first and then I shall send you one._

_But I can clearly see that you are not comfortable with the name 'Crow' so I shall change it. If you are going to call me Gum Drop, then I shall call you Sugar Cane; alright Sugar Cane?_

_I look forward to your reply,_

_From: Gum Drop._

Dark smiled, it had been two weeks since Gum Drop's last reply.

"Well… you seem as cheerful as ever Gamu-chan." Dark softly spoke to himself. "I wonder how you've been…?"

Putting his newly received letter into his desk drawer, Dark stood up and prepared to leave for school. Tomorrow was the promised day of the challenge/battle Krad and Dark had promised to each other. Seeing that for the past two weeks were nothing but exams, the two didn't have any time for battle royals. Strangely, they had to stay home and _study_ for the exams. Dark found that really strange, it was like the first time he had to study for anything. He was a smart man, why on earth did he need to study?

But what's done is done. And the soon promised day was just around the corner. Dark started to get slightly excited thinking about it, it had been a while since he last kicked Krad's butt. And he was eager to do it again.

"Dark~~ Dai-chan~~!" shouted Emiko's voice from down the stairway. "Hurry up or you'll both be late for school!"

"Coming mum!" Daisuke's voice answered. He then noticed Daisuke enter his room. "Come on Dark, let's get going!"

Dark sighed and smiledat the young boy. "Yep alright"

As the two arrived at the school, immediately Dark was greeted by the three fan clubs that were for all _eternity, gratefully _dedicated to him.

Club number one: The 'We LOVE Dark!' fan club. This club was established the minute Dark became a member of the class. It was your typical fan girls club. They knew all the latest news of Dark, his favourite things and colours, things he disliked, his friends, who he was staying/living with; basically all the _human_ things about him.

Club number two was something similar, but they did things a little to the extreme. The: 'Dark is my FUCKING EVERYTHING!' club. Even the name was a tad over the top. Now these girls, were strangely enough not a part of the 'We LOVE Dark' club, these two clubs were like rivals. They were always competing against each other to see which club would get more members, which would get more information on Dark, which club member from either club would get their chance to _date_ Dark. But of course, any club would have those motivations. But this club, they did their info hunting a little different…

And the final club was known as the: 'Dark THE WORLD!' club. This club was basically the same as the two above, the only difference this club had, was that these girls sold Dark merchandise. From Dark knee high socks to Dark covered bed sheets and underwear. You could always depend on these girls to cover you with your kaitou Dark needs. And with the whole 'Try and get a date with Dark' thing, yeah, these girls didn't give a damn about that. They thought it was pointless to get a date with Dark himself, it would only waste time; they would get nowhere. And plus, it would be extremely hard to get a date with Dark and they knew it. What they were obsessed with was not trying to date the dude, but to _marry_ him; to be his one and only love for eternity, that one special person in Dark's heart. But little did they know; all three clubs actually, that Dark just might already have a _special_ someone. But of course, they're all too stubborn to consider that anyway.

Dark sighed as he finished his whole club introductions. He didn't even know why he spent around five minutes explaining it. It wasn't like anybody was listening to his thoughts, not like anyone was curious to these groups. And what Dark found even more stranger than before was that, as he came to each clubs introduction, as he mentioned their name, like they magically knew or something; they all did this strange club pose like there was a camera in front of them filming them.

Interrupting Dark's tangled questioning thoughts of his strangeactions, this one girl with big candy floss pink afro hair with a red flower stuck in it stepped up to Dark, and out of the blue, squealed.

"Dark-chan~~!" she said after squealing. "It's a beautiful Thursday morning today, why don't you come over after school to our club and take a few photo's with us for the new October mugs" it had seemed that this over extravagant hair styled girl was the 'Dark THE WORLD!' clubs' captain. As Dark was about to answer miss oh-so-extravagant, this other girl with long Dark blue ankle-length hair with yellow fluffy pom-pom hair ties tied on each side of her head suddenly banged pink afro head to the side and out of the crowd.

"No! You don't want to do that Dark-sama, come to our club after school so we can interrogate and check and touch you for anything new you're hiding*"

Dark twitched, _Eh…?_

"…Sama?" Dark soon heard a whisper say behind him. "Since when are you considered 'Sama'?" the voice then questioned.

Dark quickly, but slightly turned his head around to greet that strangers voice, but knowing already who that voice belonged to.

"Yo~ Kura…" Dark greeted with a whisper.

Krad then looked aroundto get an idea on what was going on. And by the looks of it, it had seemed that he and Dark were both standing at the school buildings front doors at the shoe lockers with the young Niwa and Satoshi-sama enduring an encounter with half the schools' female population. Now,_that_ boy was _worthy _of being called '_Sama'_, not Dark. What on earth were these female women blabbering on about? But something then brought Krad to animmediate halt.

_What…is this? My senses…? They're reacting strangely… _Krad then started to be on the alert, for he had sensed something that could be dangerously lethal._ SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT! _He thought.

"So come with us after school and we'll get the mugs done!" the shouting invitations continued.

"NO!" came shouting in blue haired chick, who also happened to be the captain for 'Dark is my FUCKING EVERYTHING!' club. "He has no time for that nonsense!" blue haired chick then folded her arms in a snobby rich kid manner and snorted. "He'd so rather come with us and be _interrogated_" she said and she frantically raised her eyebrows up and down.

"What are you-" pink afro started to object but came to a stop when all the girls were staring at Dark. And who would blame them? What they were seeing at that very moment was beyond 'not normal'

Dark slightly tinted red in the face. "O-Oi… Kura-chan…? What are you doing?" He asked. He was suddenly getting very nervous… how odd.

"Hmmm…?" was all Krad said, well more like hummed in a pleasant happy sounding tone.

"Krad… what are you doing?"

"I thought I had sensed something lethal… but I was wrong." Krad then looked up a Dark. "It was you."

Dark then lifted an eyebrow, "Me?"

"Yes"

"So then… is this your form of attack? Am I that lethal?"

Truth be told; Krad wasn't exactly attacking Dark at all, you could somewhat call it an attack… if you call leaning in on someone from behind and resting your face in the crook of the others neck smelling them, then sure, Krad was on the attack; for that luscious smell emitting from Dark. "For some reason… you have this very pleasant scent coming from you…"

Dark tinted a shade darker. _Did he just say I smelt good?_"Are you saying I smell good?" Dark asked.

"Yes; and why is that so?" Krad said while nudging Dark's neck with his nose. "You smell incrediblyvery nice…"

"Um… maybe it's because I had a shower this morning?" Dark started to slowly panic. Having this incredibly hot 'n' sexy and gullible yet innocent and incredibly sadistic and violent immortal being snuggle up to you from behind and KNOWING that his lips are touching you as you think, is a pretty good thing to panic about. Dark then felt Krad smile.

Dark then also smiled "Now come on. I can't small that good can I?"

Krad snorted as a response. "Strangely enough, you do." Dark then noticed Krad softly blush "It's incredibly alluring, you should stop…"

Dark smiled. _Why is it that on some days you'd be completelyadorable and gullible and on others you'd be a complete dick?_ Dark then started to softly laugh. _You are defiantly on my 'must get' list._

As the seconds ticked by, the whole group of people that were standing with Dark, Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke**and plus them too, had all forgotten that they were in school, thus, the bell rang.

"Gah! The bell!" shouted Daisuke as the rings wriggled through his ears. "We should hurry to class! Miss will yell at us again!" and with that said, he then grabbed Satoshi by the wrist and dragged him into the halls of the school. "We'll see you guys later!" he then said.

"Yeah, okay Daisuke." Dark answered, waving goodbye as he did so. He then turned and looked at Krad who had still seemed to be leaning on Dark.

"It's time for class Krad." Dark told him

"But I really do not wish to leave" said incredibly cute blondie. "Your smell…"

Dark smirked "Well…" he started to say, sounding very confident. "I know that I'm an amazingly hot guy and smells very good too, but you know-" Krad whacked him on the side of his head.

"Don't get too cocky thief" He bluntly said. "Just because you smell very nice does not mean you can go about bragging"

Dark then stuck his tongue out at Krad as a response but then stopped due to around, fifty pairs of eyes staring at him? And it had seemed that some of them were even taking down notes.

Krad started to glare at those eyes. "Shouldn't you all be going to your classes?" he asked.

And afro pink was the one to answer this; "And what about you Krad-san? You should get to class too. Otherwise you'll both be late"she told them.

"Well, I would,"Krad answered. "But I don't have the correct shoes to enter the building properly"he then glared at the girl, sending her death glares by the thousand. "And do you know whose fault that is…?" By the time he had finished that sentence, there was no sign of kindness in his voice at all, like it was never there to begin with. This resulted with the girl going pale blue with the faintest squeak escaping her lips.

Dark couldn't help but chuckle. He loved seeing Krad pissed. It was always a joy to watch. Sure he knew the dude could cause harm, but watching him crack was far too much of an opportunity to miss. Why else did it seem that Dark would crack crude remarks at the blonde whenever they fought? Take a wild guess.

"Come on Kura-chan" Dark started to interrupt. "Let's leave these pretty girls alone" he then smiled. "I'd rather be in class than to be stuck with these girls"

All the girls gasped; seems that they were surprised.

Dark then lifted an eyebrow in response. "What?" he asked. "I'd rather that then get you all into trouble, such pretty girls such as your selves?"

The girls then all sighed with relief; they were happy again.

_Ugh… girls…_ Krad thought with slight disgust. _They are so easily pleased._

Without warning, Dark started to move forward, causing Krad to slightly trip;seeing that he was still leaning on Dark.

"O-Oi!"

And… he fell…

So Krad had thought.

As Krad thought he was falling, as clichéand predictable as it could get, Dark had caught him. Holding him by his hips, Krad was safely wrapped in Dark's arms. Face high and away from the ground.

"Heh heh" Dark started to smirk, "Well looky what we have here; the _great_ hunter _Krad._" His smile then widened; "Falling into his arch nemesis's arms where he can easily be killed."

Krad started to slightly blush and his heart beat started to quicken by the second. He didn't know why though, but he guessed it was because of his embarrassment. Anyone would get embarrassed if they were to be saved from something by someone they 'disliked'. But as Krad started to calm himself, his heart beat still wouldn't calm. His nerves still tingled at the thought of Dark holding him.

_This is very odd…_ Krad thought to himself. _My nerves won't calm…_ he then took a minute to think. _And he still has that sweet fragrance…_

For Dark, this was just all too pleasing. Embarrassing the blond _and_ getting a chance to somewhat _hug_ him. Dark was very pleased with what the morning had prepared him for. Nothing could ruin it so far; if you were to exclude classes and that douche Cunningham, then nothing could ruin it.

Ignoring the twenty dozen of girls watching them, Dark decided to guide Krad and himself to their shoe lockers where they could swap their shoes. They were already late enough.

At that moment, Krad decided that it was enough that he was being carried and helped. So he quickly pushed himself away from Dark and stood straight dusting himself off.

"That's enough Dark." He said with slight embarrassment in his voice. "I can bloody well take care of myself."

Dark folded his arms, "Yeah, that's why you almost fell…"

"Do you want to die thief?" Krad threatened he then walked past Dark, over to where the shoe lockers were. As he got to his locker, he reached for the lockers handle and pulled the small door open.

Expecting to see a pair of white shoes, placed above them, he saw a messy white crinkled up envelope that had different shades of red and pink heart stickers stuck on it. Beside that envelope was a small pink vase with three short stemmed roses in it.

As Dark walked up to his locker to get his shoes, he couldn't help but look over at Krad's locker to see what had caught the blonds attention, seeing that his locker was next to Krad's and that Krad also had a strange bewildered look on his face; like he just saw the impossible happen in his locker. And soon, Dark joined him. Only a few words flew around in Dark's mind, it was taking him a while to get it.

…_flowers plus heart-like envelope plus Krad… equals…? _Dark looked to the floor where his feet stood. _If im not mistaken…doesn't that equal…_ His eyes widened as the answer slapped him in the face like a fish.

_Krad has a secret admirer…?_

It took a couple more seconds for that slap to start its after affect… His eyes then widened to the best of their ability; and if any better his eyeballs would have defiantly fallen out from their sockets dangling ten centimetres down from his face, and the veins were probably on the verge of snapping too.

_EHHH?_

* * *

A/N: WAAAHHHH~~! I think for this chapter everyone is horribly out of character, IM SORRY~! Dx I've done a terrible job! That's what im not good at, keeping characters in character. Is that a bad thing though; in all of yours I also kinda get this feeling that, as the chapters increase, the story starts to suck more and more… *sighs* this probably shows my lack of intelligence in writing stories… TT_TT But I'm sorry if this is starting to suck…

But how freaky would that be…? To have three or more clubs obsessed with you like that? To be stalking you 24/7, to be doing all that crap I mentioned they were doing with Dark. I would bloody flip if that happened with me!

*_"Come to our club after school so we can interrogate and check and touch you for anything new you're hiding"_: …Yeah, like that's the most normal thing for a teenage girl to do. Interrogate and feel! But then again… the girl has super long blue anime-like hair. Everything's almost possible with these nut jobs. xDD

_**With Dark, Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke_: haha, Satoshi and Daisuke; you all forgot about those two, didn't you? And who can blame you? I've barley mentioned the two being there… ^^;; lol x)

_***"He soon forgot everything and smiled."_ There's something you don't see everyday ^^

But anywho, how'd I go? not tooooooo bad I hope… and I think I may have missed a few asterisks...

**EDIT: (13-09-2011) **Hey guys, this is an edit to tell you all, well, to whoever follows this actually—that I am not dead. Far from it, I've just been held captive by the evil lord Senior School Studies... and it was only recently that I made my escape back into the everyday living world.

But saying that, doesn't necessarily mean that I'll be updating a billion chapters now that I'm out, I've still got a shit load of stuff to do. And looking back at this... oh god... I started questioning myself, lol


End file.
